Lessons in Seduction
by TheSlyMistress
Summary: Madara, Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke, C, and Neji all try to date older men and get money and other perks, but they find it all comes with a price. KISAITA HASHIMADA SASODEI NARUSASU DARUIC AND SHIKANEJI! Also I do not own Naruto!
1. Class is in Session

Itachi Uchiha awoke from a long sleep. He realized he was late for school. No matter, he thought, the teachers will always let that go, because he was the top student in his grade. Well he and Neji Hyuga, who was one of his closest friends.

"Hey, Itachi get up we're gonna be late!" Sasuke yelled

Sasuke was Itachi's younger brother, and he was only younger by a few months, so he and Itachi were in the same grade. Their mom had them both by surrogates. "I will never ruin my figure," she always told them.

Sasuke hurried off into his room to get ready. Itachi began his daily activities when Madara called.

"So, I take it you're late too," Madara said.

"Uhh yeah, so are you...," Itachi said back.

Itachi, Madara, Sasuke, and Neji had all formed a close friendship. The four basically ran the school.

Itachi finished saying some last minute things before Neji joined them on the way.

"Guys I'm waiting for you, and now I'm late, and Hyugas are never late!" Neji snapped.

"We're coming! Come down young whore!" Madara said. They all laughed and then Itachi hung up and finished his morning routine.

Madara was outside in his convertible. The bright red car was a beauty. Madara's dad gave it to him as his first car. That's what rich kids get, right? Madara didn't care too much for the car, saying he wanted better. Madara was one that was never satisfied and was always wanting more.

"Hey, Whore!" Sasuke said as he and Itachi got into the car. Whore was their word; their favorite word. It was taboo at first, but now it was like a nickname. It was normal.

"Hi, Skank." Madara said back. The whole car gasped, then laughed.

Madara drove at high speed to Neji's place. Madara was never one to slow down, always looking for a thrill to sink his fangs into. (Fangs IDK ok! Made him sound vampire-ish! LOL)

"C'mon Hyuga, my main whore." Madara said as Neji came out the house.

"I will stop riding with you whores, because you bitches are always late!" Neji said. Even Neji cussed. When he first met the Uchihas he was quiet and an outstanding citizen. Now he was a potty mouth calling his friends whores.

"This year is our junior year; I wanna do something different," Madara said.

"Like what?" Itachi replied.

"I don't know. I broke up with Kotetsu; he wasn't doing me any favors. He wasn't that great at sex. He was good for others, but I want more than that. I want a thrill," Madara said.

"We could date older." Sasuke said.

"What…. don't be foolish whore." Neji said.

"Well I'm not, I thought about older men before." Sasuke said. "We should try!"

"Ok maybe Sasuke is on to something. Older men have to be good at sex," Madara said. He imagined being bang to death by an older man. "Sasuke you're a genius!"

"Ok, but what older man would want to be with some high school whores." Itachi said.

"That means I will have to give you all lessons."

"Lessons in what?" Neji said, frowning. What the fuck are these whores thinking.

"Lessons in seduction!" Madara said. (You know I had to!)

"Seduction?" Itachi echoed.

"Yep!" Madara said. The car went silent.

* * *

School was normal and now the four sat at lunch, still on the topic of older men and sex.

"So you're gonna tutor us in sex and seduction?" Neji said, almost shocked.

"I don't need help in sex, I'm sure I can do that just fine." Sasuke insisted.

"Whatever," Madara said, looking over and seeing two blondes sitting together. They were pretty. He should invite them to sit. They seemed ok. "What do you guys say to the blondes joining our fun?" Madara quipped.

"Oh that's Deidara and C. They're cool; they are in Neji and I's first hour. I think they're new." Itachi informed them.

"Ok, Invite them over." Madara said. Itachi walked over and told them to come sit; they agreed.

"So me and my friends wanted to know what do think of relationships with older men." Madara said.

"I feel they're too much. Honestly what would any grown man do with a high school student?" C said.

"See, someone agrees." Neji said.

"It's fun, Un!" Deidara said.

"Wait, what do you mean? How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you in one, you whore." Madara said.

"I'm in one, well not really, Un, but I'm trying." Deidara replied.

"You two seem ok; join our group." Madara said.

"Ok!" They both said, there new and looking to be accepted so why not. Just then a light bulb popped in Madara head.

"I know... we should all find older men and seduce them." Madara said. The table stared at him looking like deer in headlights. "We should seduce them and then afterwards take them for all they have."

"What!" everyone said at the same time.

"We could like have competition, what do you two think?" Madara said pointing to the two new faces, who both flushed. Is this boy crazy they both thought, but C was one for competition. hmmm…. This might be fun.

"I'm down for it." The table looked at C like he just went mad.

"Didn't you basically just call it unethical a moment ago?" Neji said.

"But it sounds fun." C said. Soon Sasuke budged and said yes, and then they all fell like dominos, except Neji who kept his morals.

"C'mon Neji, fun, Un!" Deidara said.

"Fine!" Neji caved before lunch was over.

"Well time to go to class." C said.

"No were going older men scouting!" Madra said (As if thats a thing) He walked away and they all followed.

* * *

Madara sat at home, their man scouting had gotten them nowhere. He got dressed to go to a party held by a Senju man. His parents hated the Senju, but still it would be un-Uchiha not to attend. At least all his friends were going and C and Deidara were coming as well.

The party was gorgeous. It was a pool side event with lush decorations.

"I love it!" Itachi said.

"This is it boys; today is the day we will find our men," Madara said. "Yeah I said it," he said; the group looked at him shell shocked.

"Ok whore, we will try." Sasuke said.

"Well let's disperse and find them, whores!" C said, now joining in on the whore jokes. The group laughed as it sounded weird hearing C say "whores", but they all went their separate ways hoping to find and mark their older men.

* * *

Madara walked inside looking for a bathroom. Ok he really didn't have to pee; he just wanted to explore this house. It was so big and beautiful. He walked up the stairs and ran into the master bed room.

He always knew where to find trouble. He was stopped by a man turning off the shower. Shit, there was someone here.

He ducked under the bed. He watched the naked man dry off. He was the hottest thing Madara had ever seen. He had a silky body and muscles and long hair like his own.

He wanted him. He watched the man slip on boxers and a beautiful suit and leave the room. Madara came out from under the bed. He looked down... seems he had an hard on.

* * *

He must do something. He laid on the bed and began to touch himself, next thing you know he was nude and fingering and touching himself pretending it was the man.

The man had forgotten something and stumbled back into his room to see a man lying on the bed touching himself.

"Oh Kami," The man said jumping. Madara being the seductress grabbed the man and began to pull his pants down and suck and stroke his shaft until the man came into his mouth. Madara was pleased and followed.

* * *

Madara came back to reality. He realized he was still under the bed and the man was gone. He needed to know the mans name.

The man returned and saw Madara.

"What are you doing in here?" He said.

"Looking for a bathroom." Madara said. "Sorry."

"It's ok" The man said. "I'm Hashirama Senju"

"Nice to meet you." Madara said. A flash of a smirk sprinkled over his lips.


	2. RECESS

Madara walked with a fine strut. He found the man he wished to Seduce. Ha! Hashirama Senju will be his sucker of choice. Now to help the rest of them. Hmm. Madara joins the boys who seem to find their way back to each other.

"So, any luck my whores?" Madara says.

"No!" They all reply in unison.

"There are so many men here. You can find a sugar daddy. I mean I got the one I'm going for. Don't give up whores." Madara said.

"You're a whore, who is it!" Itachi said.

"Hashirama Senju!" Madara said. Sasuke looks at him in shock. The rest look at him questionably.

"You know the Uchiha hate the Senju. He is the leader of the electronic company, Senju. The rival of our Uchiha products," Sasuke said.

"OMG we will be Romeo and Juliet. But not with the killing of ourselves, because I'm too young to die. This whore still has days left to live." Madara said. Deidara burst into laughter and Neji followed.

"You are delusional!" Itachi said.

"Am not," Madara said. "I just want fun."

C zones out and stares at the man by the bar. He is black with blonde hair. C's mind is doing loops, Yummy.

"Look at that whore C. He sees someone." Madara says.

"That guy by the bar." Neji said.

"Yep," Itachi said. "He's been looking all night."

"Go whore!" Madara said. "And remember rule number one for seduction. You have to look pure. Older men love shit like that. That virgin shit. You know. They don't want some high school slut. They want something they think they can mold."

* * *

Pure, Pure, Pure... C thinks as he walks to the bar. C could break into tears; he was afraid of rejection.

"Hello," C said to Darui.

"Hi," Darui responds back.

"I think you're hot!" C said by mistake. C blushes and Darui does as well. The rest of the group watches and they say "yes pure".

"He did it!" Madara said. "When you get them to blush with you. You must be doing something right."

"Shut up Madara, you whore, I can't hear!" Neji says.

"Shh, Un," Deidara said. "It's gonna get hot."

C is still in the heat of a blush and tries to get back to the conversation.

"Could I buy you a drink?" Darui propositione.

C runs off inside the Senju house.

The boys look and they decide to follow.

* * *

On their way in, Madara's parents tell him they're leaving. Madara tells them that he will get a ride home from Itachi. They ok it.

"Now I can drink." Madara says. With his parents gone, Madara rushes to the bar. After Madara gets a dirty martini with his fake ID, they rush to C.

"What happened, Un?" Deidara is the first to say.

"I grew scared. He asked me to drink with him." C said.

"You're supposed to," Sasuke said. "That's what grown-ups do when they meet someone they like."

"I know… I just wasn't ready!" C said.

"You were so sure, yesterday," Neji cut in. C laughed and they all did.

"Here try some of my dirty martini to loosen you up and get back out there." Madara said.

"Ok, fine!" C said.

* * *

An hour later C was dancing on the floor with Darui. He looked so mature. The rest of the boys smiled. Their work was done. Now that C found his target, the rest of them were just as eager. They all stood watching, except Itachi.

"Hey, where is your brother?" Madara asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered.

"Look at the whore!" Neji said and pointed. It was a sight was to behold. Itachi was in deep conversation with a blue man about politics.

"Seems Itachi found his target and there's only you three left. Then there were three whores left on the corner." Madara said.

Itachi and the blue man stopped talking, and Itachi headed to their group.

"Hello shark bait!" Madara said.

"Wha…?" Itachi said.

"We saw you talking to the shark downstairs, Aniki, you little whore." Sasuke said.

"We were just talking about politics!" Itachi said.

"Whatevs." Sasuke said.

"So is he your target, Un?" Deidara said.

"No, he is just a man I talked to." Itachi said.

"You like him," Neji and Madara said.

"He is your target!" Madara said.

"Fine. He will be my target, ok?" Itachi said, fed up.

* * *

The boys were still out. Good thing they did not have school in the morning. It was nearing 11:30 and the party was still in full swing. Some people are just now showing up.

"This brings me to my next tip. Be Alluring!" Madara said.

"Allure, Un?" Deidara repeated.

"Yes Allure, Un." Madara replies mockingly. He proceeds to laugh.

"Shut up you little bitch," Deidara said, and they all laughed. C was still talking with Darui. While they were laughing, a lawyer at the Hyuga firm, Shikamaru Nara, walks up to the group.

"Neji, your parents let you stay out late like this?" Shikamaru said. The group turned to the man.

"Neji, you're in trouble, Un!" Deidara teased.

"Shikamaru, if it is your business, they let me out to hang with friends so get over it." Neji said. "What are you my keeper?"

Sasuke saw the way Neji talked to Shikamaru; he could see fire in Neji's eyes. Maybe this should be his target.

"Well, if it's ok with them. Also don't be troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Ha, Whatever Nara." Neji said. Shikamaru walked away and the group began giggling.

"Hook, line, and sinker!" Itachi said.

"What?" Neji said.

"It seems you found your target." Sasuke said.

"No, he's a family friend, and he works for my dad!" Neji said.

"You don't care. I bet you even jerked off to him once, Un." Deidara said. The group laughed while Neji blushed.

* * *

The night ended. Only two boys were left looking for their target.

* * *

The group all had hangovers, but that didn't stop them from going to the mall the next day. The grouped arrived at the mall in C's car. It had six seats so it was the perfect size for the group.

"So why are we here?" Sasuke said.

"So you can find a target!" Itachi reminded him. It was him and Deidara, the only ones without a target.

They walked into the mall which was full of people. Sasuke and Deidara did not know where to start.

"Let's go to the food court." Sasuke said. The group followed. Many guys came to their table, but they only wanted to talk to Deidara and Madara. Deidara would have picked one of them, but they were too young.

The group only wanted 28 and over. Itachi said men under 28 were men who were just like us, but they did not go to school.

Then a red head came to the table.

"Hello!" The red headed man spoke to them. "This is my table so Imma need you brats to move."

"You don't own this table!" Madara said.

"I don't," Sasori said. "I own the mall."

"Really, Un, then can we get discounts?!" Deidara said.

"No, now move. I am having a meeting here." Sasori said.

"In the food court, Un, Really?" Deidara said.

"Yes now move brats, before I have you banned from the mall."

"Oh, If you can have us banned, wait, Un. How do we even know you're telling the truth?" Deidara said. The group all chimed in.

"That's it, you're banned for the rest of the day," Sasori said. Then security came to escort them out.

"What's your name so I can sue you?" Neji said.

"Sasori if you need to know!" Sasori said.

They were all thrown out.

"I found my target!" Deidara said, sitting on the concrete.

* * *

Just Sasuke remained. What will he do?

"We looked everywhere, Sasuke!" Madara said. The group now sat in the parking lot.

"Hey Sasuke, You dropped your phone." a blonde man shouted.

"Thanks?" Sasuke said.

"You two know each other?" Itachi said.

"Yeah!" Sasuke said. "This is Naruto. He is an annoying man. I intern for him, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Itachi said. The rest of the group looked shocked.

"So how have you been?" Naruto said.

"Fine!" Sasuke said.

"Ok gotta run, and Sasuke if you wanna intern again, you know where I am. Nevermind, You were the best assistant. I'm looking for one take it please." Naruto said.

"I will call you tomorrow, with an answer, ok?" Sasuke said.

"Ok try to keep up with your phone until then." Naruto said mockingly.

"Got it, Dobe!" Sasuke said. Naruto ran off to his car. The whole group smirked. It's over, Sasuke knew what they were thinking.

"Oh no!" Sasuke said.

"Yes, Yes, and Yes!" They all said in unison while Deidara added an Un.


	3. Course Work

"So we have our targets. What now?" C said. It was Sunday and lunch time. The group had come together at a restaurant.

"I don't know." Neji said. "Like we found them, I guess we have to seduce them."

"Wait what about the competition?" C said.

"Oh yeah!" Neji said.

"How about first one that gets them to be in a relationship and a kiss gets a prize?" Sasuke said.

"No fair," Itachi said, "You already know your target. Me and Deidara just met our targets. Also, C probably already made out with Darui."

"No, we didn't get there." C said.

"Well there has to be a catch," Madara said. The group thought.

"He has to know your real age, un and you can't sleep with them as means to convince them!" Deidara said. The group looked as if they could kill Deidara.

"Ok," Madara said "sounds fun."

"Why would anyone want to date a sixteen year old you stupid whores/" Neji said.

"I don't know, but it makes the challenge more funnier, Mmmm!" Madara said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"You're just saying that because you have that blonde wrapped around your finger." Itachi said.

"Oh yeah! Let me call him and take the job. I can do it after school and seduce him," Sasuke said.

"Major! Slut! Un, Whore." Deidara said. The rest of the group laughed.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said blushing.

"What does the winner get?!" C said.

"Ummm, How about losers take the winner shopping?" Itachi said.

"Spree anything they want!" Madara said.

"Fine." They all agreed. This would be fun.

* * *

School was there on Monday morning. All the students were gathered in the gym for the surprise speaker. The group sat together on the bleachers.

"We should ditch, Un." Deidara said

"Wait, I wanna see who it is," Itachi said.

"Well after that we should leave, Un!" Deidara said.

"Ok!" Everyone agreed. They continued to chatter about the guys they were gonna take for all they were worth.

"How would we um you know, tell if the person wasn't lying about the relationship!" Neji said.

"Well they have to record the person saying it," Madara said. Before they continued, Principal Tsunade came out and started speaking.

"Our surprise speaker is my father, Hashirama Senju," Tsunade said. Madara was shocked. The group now turned all their attention to Madara, who was now pale. No one had ever seen Madara flush.

"I can't believe this!" C said.

"Exactly! What the fuck is he doing here?" Madara said.

"Speaking," Neji said.

"I know whore, but he is Tsunade's dad," Madara said.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, her maiden name is Senju," Sasuke said.

"Well," Madara said, color now coming back to his face," This is perfect! I can put my plan into action."

"What plan?" Itachi asked.

"Oh whore you almost got me, but I'm not gonna let you know so you can get yours first," Madara said.

"Alright whatever!" Itachi said.

"So we're staying, Un," Deidara said.

"I guess so, I have to see this!" Neji said with a smirk, what did Madara have planned?

Hashirama spoke about his company and entrepreneurship. He was delightful. Madara couldn't help but become turned on. He felt as if he was talking to him.

"And my wife Mito is here." Hashirama said.

Madara almost choked. Wife….

"Well Tsunade is his child, how did you think that happened?" Neji said.

"Adoption or she was some orphan bitch." Madara said.

"Well now how are you gonna seduce a married man?" Itachi asked.

"You just watch! He will be mine," Madara said. He was now more determined; he was gonna take Mito down. Fucking bitch!

As his wife, Mito, finished speaking, Madara walked down to the question line.

Madara walked up to the microphone "So are you two happily married? Maybe you two should kiss for us."

Hashirama looked at the boy, he remembered who he was the one looking for the bathroom. What the fuck he realized, as much as didn't want to, he had to kiss Mito. He kissed her. Whistles erupt from the crowd, and while Madara looked normal to everyone else, those who knew him saw the smirk across his face.

"Game is still on bitches." Madara said sitting next to Itachi.

"Well it on all you whores better start Saving because I am taking you for more than I'm taking these men!" C said. ( I didn't edit this because I could figure out what Shee was trying to say. I'd revise this particular part)

"You mad, Hoe?" Neji said.

"Shut it!" C said.

* * *

After school, Sasuke sat outside Naruto's office. For such a dumb ass, Naruto had a pretty office. It was pretty big with wide windows that let the sun in. It felt as though there were no windows; it all felt outside. Sasuke never really liked things so bright. He had asked Naruto to invest in some curtains while he was interning here. Naruto told him he always wanted to see outside so he knows there's a way out. Stupid dobe, what the fuck is he claustrophobic?

The place looked the same as when Sasuke stopped interning. He only got new carpet. His carpet before was white. Sasuke asked him why he would get white carpet when there is a huge possibility it will dirty quickly. Naruto was always so persistent. He actually liked that. Naruto is a pretty man Sasuke thought. He was a little relieved that he would be his target. The man will be easy to seduce. All Sasuke had to do is wait for the moment and attack. At least he took his advice on the carpet. It was now a black color with a blue tent.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki's office, may I ask to whom I am speaking?" Sasuke said. He hated being an assistant. I mean it paid nice, but he hated talking to people so nicely.

"Hashirama Senju!" the man said.

"Oh ok I will put you through" Sasuke said, what would Hashirama Senju be calling for? Sasuke put the call through and hung up the phone. The phones were connected, should he listen in. Maybe he would say something about Madara. He decided he would, but just as he did the conversation was at a close.

Damn, Sasuke thought. He was interrupted by Naruto screaming.

"Ahh Sasuke help!" Naruto screamed. What the hell did this dobe do? He walked into Naruto's office and over to his desk.

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Papercut!" Naruto said. Oh, Sasuke could laugh. He remembered the whole paper cut thing. One day Sasuke handed Naruto some papers and he cut himself on one. He couldn't even go to the meeting cuz he was crying so hard.

"Let me get some alcohol!" Sasuke said.

"No, it will hurt!" Naruto said.

"Of course, Dobe! It's gonna hurt, what did I tell you about getting paper cuts?" Sasuke said.

"Blah blah blah, Don't be in a rush to snatch the paper up, you will cut yourself." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke giggled and grabbed the first aid kit. He placed some alcohol on Naruto's finger and then cleaned it. Naruto cried and acted as if he were going to die.

"Hold up, Dobe," Sasuke said.

"Ok!" Naruto said. Easing as Sasuke took the wipe off, he finished cleaning the papercut. Kami, you would of thought it was more severe with the way Naruto was acting. He remembered seduction. Sasuke kissed the wound, placed a bandaid on it, and again sealed it with a kiss. He walked away slowly. Naruto stared after Sasuke in shock. Did he just kiss my finger twice? Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

Deidara got Itachi to go to the mall to see his little target. The man was rude, but Deidara found something that would be so fun. He actually could not wait to annoy the red head again. Itachi just came along because he had nothing better to do. From his friends he had earned the name shark bait because his target looked like a shark.

Deidara and Itachi arrived at the mall and sat in the same spot; he knew the redhead would be here and annoyed, now all he had to do was pray he had another meeting. And as fate would have it, his and Itachi's presence was greeted by Sasori who walked with the shark man.

Itachi instantly blushed. The man he was supposed to make like him, was now in front of him. Sasori approached the table once again.

"Do you want to sit, Un?" Deidara said.

"Cha yeah this is my table, why do you think it's always vacated?" Sasori said.

"Well it's not now is it, Un!" Deidara said.

"You know what I'm gonna knock that ponytail off of your head!" Sasori

"No manners! We have to go on a date before you get to fuck my hair out of my head, Un." Deidara said.

"You know what?" Sasori said.

"Sasori, come down!" Kisame said.

"Yeah, Sasori, and why do you always have meetings in the mall, Un," Deidara said. "Why not be normal and get an office?"

"Becuse when people are looking to open up stores in the mall they have to see the mall!" Sasori screamed so hard Itachi woke from his slumber.

"Sasori come down, we could just share the table." Kisame said. "It's fine!"

"Yeah we'll behave, Un." Deidara said.

Sasori did as Kisame instructed and the two sat next to Deidara and Itachi.

"Hey you're the guy from the Senju party!" Kisame said to Itachi.

"Guilty, but your remember?" Itachi said.

"Cha, of course I remembered. I never heard someone care so much about politics," Kisame said.

"Well I do," Itachi said meanly.

"Not to offend you. I also remember your striking black eyes," Itachi blushed at Kisame's comment. He was gonna talk more before Sasori interrupted.

"So you like the mall!" Sasori said. "You need to bring your business here it's at all my other malls."

"What do you do?" Itachi asked.

"Well I own Hoshigaki, the store." Kisame said.

"Ahhhhhh! I love your store!" Deidara screamed. "You have all the good shit!"

"Keep screaming and you won't be here when it opens up." Sasori said.

"You're so mean Danna, Un!"

"Danna?!" Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori all repeated.

"Yeah! Danna!" Deidara said. Sasori's face immediately turned four different colors.

"That's inappropriate." Itachi said to Deidara.

"So, he wants to be my Danna! Then I will let him," Deidara said, Kisame laughed while Sasori wanted to ban him so bad, but a little piece of him was touched to be called Danna.

* * *

"Objection your honor," Shikamaru said. "Hearsay."

"Alright, the jury is to disregard that statement." The judge said.

Neji secretly loved watching Shikamaru in court. He was so good and always said the right things; secretly he considered him a better lawyer than his father. Shika could do anything. Wait did he just call him Shika, he meant to say Shikamaru. He never really called him by his first name a lot. Mostly he called him Nara. In his mind he called him Shika, what a cute name.

He use to be married to a woman named Temari, but the two divorced. He secretly was happy when they divorced; he really didn't know why, but he was. Now his job would be easier. All he had to do was seduce Nara, but how? He could show up naked at his house, but how classless would that be? He could ... No... No ... He was stuck; he had nothing. Wait he could... No, but it was his only choice.

"We will dismiss the jury to get the final verdict," The judge said, releasing everyone. Neji stayed and waited for Shikamaru.

"Do you think you won?" Neji asks.

"Umm you never know, the jury can be troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah troublesome, Nara. Troublesome," They both laughed.

"Nara, I wanted to know... could I study under you? I mean gain some experience, you know?" Neji said. "It looks good on college apps."

"Sure why not, you're not very troublesome, because you know I don't work with the troublesome."

"Yeah Nara, I'm not troublesome."

"So who will tell your dad?" Shikamaru said.

"I will!" Neji said. Neji felt kind of a little light headed he had to tell his dad that he wanted to study under Shikamaru. Uhhhhhh.

* * *

C was driving home from Starbucks. He had gotten a frappe and drank most of it. It was so good , he should go get another. He made a u-turn and collected another frappe. He got a large. It was so good, he was still drink the other one and was at the last of it when it fell in his lap. Fuck, he thought. He looked off the road and his car tapped the back of someone else's.

Shit, he thought. His mom was gonna freak. He stopped the car and him and the person in front got out. As fate would have it, it was a big man. He had blonde hair, like Darui. He was dark skinned.

"I hope you did not fuck my baby up!" the man said.

"No, I see no dent!" C said. "Sorry I had spilled my frappe."

"Ah, that's why you're so filthy!" The man said. C was taken aback, the again he just hit the man's car. He had the right to be mean.

"Fucking young brats!" the man said.

"I'm sorry you want my info?" C said.

"No brat! I didn't check the damage out!" The man said.

"I'm C and you!" C said at least to get the man's name he hit.

"A!" the man said.

"Like the first letter of the alphabet A?" C asked.

"Yeah, issue?" A said.

"No, it's nice and simple." C said; the man was too big to get into a fight with, he would crush him.

"Wait a minute, you talking about my name being A and your name is C?" A said.

"Well it's actually Shee, but I just go by C because that's how it is pronounced!"

"Oh alright," A said. Then another car pulled up.

"Dad, you alright?" The man said getting out of the car. C realized it was Darui; he hit his dad. Oh Kami, he was dead. Kami kill me now C pleaded.

* * *

Madara was knocking on Zetsu's door. Zetsu opened.

"Hey, I need you to hack someone's credit card and debit card information!" Madara said.

"Why?" Zetsu asked.

"No questions just do the work, Fucker." Madara commanded.

"What are you gonna do for me?" Zetsu asked. Zetsu went to Madara's school. Zetsu lived alone and was a bonafide genius. He hacked into a lot of things for Madara. He always wanted to have sex with him, and Madara refuses, but he needed this. Zetsu could tell and he might win. Then a light bulb lit in his head.

"I will give you Tobi if you give me what I want!" Madara said. Zetsu was a senior as was Tobi; Zetsu longed for Tobi and Madara could tell.

"Ok who?!" Zetsu said without a second thought.

"Hashirama Senju!"

* * *

Sasuke picks Naruto up some dinner. Naruto had not really spoken much to him all day since the kiss on the hand. Maybe he had him in his office jerking off. Sasuke laughed, how funny. He brought ramen, Naruto's favorite.

He entered the office and walked right up to his desk, "Hello Nar-Ru-To!" Sasuke felt the seduction leak from his voice. "I got you ramen."

"Thanks," Naruto said; he was sweating. Kami, what is Sasuke doing to him? Sasuke strutted from the office. That would leave him craving tomorrow, hmmm.


	4. An Education

Madara walks up to Zetsu's door. Dumb ass better have my shit, he thinks. He was so tired of the bull shit. He just wanted to seduce Hashirama, but he had to take it slow. This was a fragile experiment; anything too fast and all his work will go to nothing.

Seduction was a process, it wasn't for beginners. Beginners have no place here. Seduction was an art, a craft. Madara could usually go for what he knew, but this was a middle aged man. He had to take this slow. He was going to make Hashirama go crazy in time. Now he just needed those records.

"Hello?" Zetsu said, opening the door.

"You have them you discolored fuck?" Madara said.

"Yeah, whore, now what about Tobi?"

"Well let me see what you got then, or no Tobi for you, hmm!"

"No, Tobi first!"

"Well I guess it can't be helped," Madara said as he snatched the papers from his hand. He looked and shouted, "You didn't get shit, you stupid piece of shit!"

"What did you want?" Zetsu said. "That was hard to find!"

"You got business stuff!" Madara said. "The fuck am I gonna do with that? I need personal stuff, you know."

"Well this was hard to find! It will be easier if you get me the card!" Zetsu said.

"Ok, and I will work on Tobi starting right now!" Madara said. "Wait, you want me to steal his card?"

"No get me the card number and info!" Zetsu said.

"Well how the fuck am I supposed to do that you lousy discolored idiot!?"

"You have to if you want this info."

"You know what? You look like shit!" Madara said, storming out the door. He had to steal Hashirama's credit card, every one. Kami why.

* * *

Itachi had convinced Kisame to let him come to his headquarters. He had left school early. He usually caught a ride with Madara, but he could drive. Actually, they all could, but they just preferred to ride with Madara. He arrived in the parking lot, and up pulled Deidara. He invited him because he didn't want to go alone.

"Itachi, one day you have to be alone when you seduce him, Un?" Deidara said.

"So why did you come?" Itachi said.

"Because I heard Sasori was gonna be here. You know I love to fuck with him. He is my target." Deidara said. "He's also my Danna."

"Can you stop saying that?"

"No, Un!"

"Ok whatever, but I am so nervous. I feel like I can explode!" Itachi said.

"Don't be nervous, all you have to do is be natural. He likes you, now all you have to do is make him think only of you, Un."

"Easier said than done."

"Well you can't give up, Un! I want you to break from this shell. Even if I only knew you for a week, you've been very closed off and stand offish."

"Sorry!"

"No Itachi! You get in there and make him want you! That will be apology enough."

"Ok," Itachi said. Deep inside of him something came out. He was going to succeed at this. He was going to seduce Kisame. He was going to do it and nothing would stop him. "Get your money ready, Deidara!" Itachi said.

Deidara smiled. The shy, timid boy was finally out and the sexy new Itachi was in.

* * *

Sasuke was once again at the office. For the last few days, he and Naruto had been normal. Sasuke wasn't the seductress he portrayed on his first day. He decided that a break was needed before he made his second strike.

He took a while and tossed a few ideas, and then his decision was made for him yesterday. At 4:45 - 5:30 Naruto always calls his mom, or vice versa. Sasuke had tried to make a call but instead he entered Naruto's call. He then knew what he must do. He thought if his end did that, it must be the same on the other end.

He decided not to tell Naruto because Naruto would have it fixed. The man did not work in the mornings, he only worked from noon to nine. He said he hated to wake up. How lazy, Sasuke thought. Naruto could do without assistance until he got there, which Sasuke didn't see how.

So the time hit 4:54 and Naruto had not called his mom because there was someone in his office. Come on bitch leave, Sasuke's mind chanted. About ten minutes passed, and the woman walked out of his office. Finally!

He snatched the phone and called C. He had asked C for help, and as an agreement Sasuke would have to help C with Darui. If Sasuke wanted to win, he needed help. The two promised each other if they won they would make sure to get the other something on the shopping spree. Sasuke laughed on the inside; to think they were doing all this for a shopping spree. Really, he thought, how stupid.

"Hi, ready!" Sasuke says to C. He heard Naruto say something then pick up the phone. Ha, here we go.

"This guy I'm talking to wants me to suck his dick!" Sasuke said.

"What?"C said sounding shocked.

"Well, I don't want to but can you imagine me sucking cock? This morning I tried on a banana and I watched myself, but I don't think I did it right. The whole banana was basically in my mouth, but you know... I tried to deep throat it to."

"Will you swallow?" C said.

"I don't know! I really wanna see what seed tastes like. Maybe I should keep practicing on my banana, hmmm?"

"Well! If you need to?"

"I will; I brought one with me. Imma try right now!" Sasuke said. "So talk to you later because my mouth gonna be full of banana!"

Naruto sat in his office going mad and blushing. He only meant to call his mom, not hear Sasuke talking about practicing oral sex on a banana. He said he was gonna do it in a moment. Curiosity took over Naruto's mind and he walked out of his office.

At the desk outside he saw Sasuke eating an apple. He stared.

"What dobe!" Sasuke said.

"Nothing I just wanna take a little walk to get out of my office." Naruto replied. He was so sure heard Sasuke saying he was gonna practice on a banana. Where the fuck is it? Curiosity took control and he asked. "You got a banana?" Naruto said the question he could not get off his mind.

"I was gonna eat one, but I forgot it at home. I might have grabbed the apple by mistake."

"An apple does not feel like a banana!"

"Well my mom said she put a banana in. Maybe she meant to say an apple dobe, and why do you want to know if I had a banana?"

Naruto blushed at the comment, he did not think the conversation would take a turn like this. "I wanted to eat one, so I was seeing if you had one!"

"Whatever, dobe, with your weird self." Sasuke did something that had Naruto seeing stars. "You're so cute when you're like this!"

Naruto almost fell out. Sasuke called him cute. Was he flirting? "I have to go!" Naruto said, red faced. He grabbed some papers from Sasuke's desk. "Ahhh!"

"What dobe?!"

"Paper cut!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke went to go get the first aid kit and made Naruto sit down. They were back in Naruto's office. He began to clean it. Again, he got the same 'I'm gonna die' reaction. He did not kiss his sore. This time, he did something that was so much more classless; He sat in Naruto's lap. Naruto was in shock. To him it looked like Sasuke tripped, but he did not know it was on purpose. Sasuke's mind was cheering. He was so close. Now for the final moment. He got up and faked a blush and slipped again. This time, his face landed in Naruto's lap. Naruto face turned the color of a tomato, while Sasuke smirked with his head in Naruto's lap.

"My bad, Naruto!" Sasuke said and walked out of the room. Naruto sat in his chair shocked and not moving. He could barely function.

* * *

C was at home. He wondered how Sasuke's plan went. He shouldn't be worried. He had himself. He and Darui had not even talked since the accident. He hit his father. Darui got out the car and the two exchanged small talk.

"Hey C." C's mom said.

"Hey Mom!" C was shocked; his mom was here. She was never at home. He barely ever saw her. The last time was two weeks ago, and the two barely even talked.

"So how's life been?" she said, hugging him. C hugged back barely. She had long blonde hair the last time C saw it. Now, it would be gray. He laughed on the inside.

"Fine, I made some new friends." C said. When they moved she told him through text to pack his bags. He didn't even see her when they moved. He was greeted by a big man taking their stuff into the truck and driving him to a new place. She wasn't even there to greet him. At least he got the opportunity to tell the men where to put the stuff. His mom's arrangement was horrible.

"Ok, I just hope none of them are black!" his mom said. "You know I don't allow those kind in my home?"

"Yes, mother!" C almost cried, even if he wanted to be with Darui he couldn't. His mom did not like people of his color.

"Good. Well, I will be back. I have to go get some more outfits. By the way, I am leaving for a few days!"

"Okay." More like weeks, C thought. At least with his mom gone he could seduce Darui. That's all he thought about was his delicious skin and sexy fine delicious chocolate... It was enough to drive him insane. C used to date a guy named Omi. He was black, and when his mom found out she nearly killed him and made him transfer schools.

He kept seeing Omi, and when his mom found out that it was still going on, she sent him away. He was in boarding school for months. He always wondered what made his mom this way? People are just people.

He thought she'd be mad he was gay, but no. He could be gay as long as the man he dated wasn't black.

His mom came back down with a suitcase and she was out the door. She didn't even say goodbye. Now that she is gone, C called Darui and asked him to meet at a bar. Now, he was gonna work harder to claim his prize.

* * *

"Then I fell in the water!" Kisame said. Itachi, Deidara and Sasori all laughed. Sasori laughed longer than everyone.

"Was it funny, Un!" Deidara said.

"Shut up! Why do you keep bringing him along? He is a brat!" Sasori said.

"Brat." Deidara said. "Don't be rude Danna!"

"Stop it!" Sasori said, red faced.

"Calm down. Pretty soon you two are gonna be husband and wife!" Kisame said. Kisame and Itachi went into laughter.

"Well Sasori had to propose, yeah." Deidara said. Now Kisame and Itachi laughed harder.

"You know what?" Sasori said, red faced and annoyed.

"Calm down, breathe. You can't hit him, he might be pregnant!" Itachi said. They all laughed again.

"I'm done." Sasori said.

"You guys wanna see the Hoshigaki gardens." Kisame said.

"Sure." They all said.

They walked to the gardens on the back of the building. They were lush; the trees and flower mixed together as if an artist drew them, with reds, pinks, and blues from every angle.

"Wow!" Itachi said.

"You think they're beautiful?" Kisame said.

"Yeah!" Itachi said.

"Let me show you the best spot." Kisame and Itachi walked off, leaving Deidara and Sasori behind.

"They left us." Sasori complained.

"Well can you show me to the bathroom, Un!" Deidara said.

"Fine, but only 'cause ... Honestly, I'm just gonna be nice." Sasori said.

The two walked off in search of a bathroom.

* * *

Madara was now in his car driving to the Senju Company. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He needed to look different. He decided a disguise was in order. He stopped at a few stores and purchased a woman's suit and some glasses. He picked up his phone and called Zetsu.

"Hey Zets, can you hook me up with a female ID?" Madara said.

"Yeah, got a name in mind?"

"No! Think of one Zets!"

"Ok, and who the fuck is Zets!"

"You're Zets! Now get to making the ID. I need it now!"

"Now? It takes days!"

"Well you better move now, or Tobi just can't be helped." Madara said.

"Ok!"

An hour later Madara was back on track to go to the Senju office. Zetsu made his ID. His name was Maddie Stacy Kyle.

"What the fuck type of name is this!?"

"I don't know, they're my three favorite porn stars' first names."

"I thought you were gay?" Madara said.

"I go here and there. I prefer men, but straight porn is better."

"No it is not. Wait a minute, I have to go!" Madara said, grabbing the ID and leaving.

"Madara wait!"

"What?" Madara said to Zetsu.

"If you were on porn, you would be my favorite star."

"Oh thanks, I guess!"

"Well unless Tobi joined."

"You know what you are a stupid, discolored fuck!" Madara said, walking out the door.

"Wait, don't forget to use the credit card swipe thing."

"Ok, whatever!"

He was in his car, forming plans on how to get the credit cards and slide the Madara cards through the thing. Well he was Maddie now, and Maddie could do it right.

He made it to the building and walked up to the first desk.

"I'm here to see Mr. Senju, I had a flower delivery."

"I will bring them to him." the woman said.

"No, it is necessary that I be the one. You know company policy."

"But don't worry, I will give them to him."

"No, bitch, company policy!"

"What did you just say?"

"I said," Madara corrected himself, "it is from his wife and she wanted the company to give them to him personally!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"

"I don't know." Madara said. "I guess, you know, I didn't want anyone to be all up in their business."

"Oh, ok, sorry. Go on up."

Madara went up the top floor. Hashirama's office was plain. Madara was expecting more. It had white walls, with a peach carpet. The room was big with one huge window. The window was enough because the sunlight shined all in Madara's face.

His assistant told him to sit and wait. He sat and waited inside. He was thinking about all the fun sex he could have with Hashirama in here. Kami, he almost had an orgasm right there. Madara was interrupted by Hashirama walking in.

"Hello, sir, I'm here to bring you flowers from your wife." Madara saw his suit pocket; it had his wallet in there. He had the card swipe in his purse so now all he needed was to get him out of the suit and get the card. He walked up to Hashirama with the flowers.

"Thanks," he said, "sit them on my desk." Madara faked tripped and dropped the plant. It had water in it from just being watered. It got on Hashirama clothes.

"Ohh, I am so sorry! Let me help!" Madara grabbed his suit and helped him out of it. Hashirama went into his personal bathroom saying he needed to change. Madara dove quickly into action, sliding every one of his cards through the machine.

He heard a click on the bathroom door knob. That man changes fast. Madara dove back over to the mess and went back to cleaning. He got the cards back just in time.

"You know, my wife never gives me flowers."

"Guess she had a change of heart!" Madara said, not looking at the man.

"What's your name?"

"Maddie Stacy Kyle."

"Interesting!"

"Oh, thanks."

"Who are the flowers really from?" Hashirama asked. Madara was about to die. He had to do something really quick.

"Me!"

"You?"

"Yeah, I just wanted a man like you to notice me." Madara said convincingly.

"It's ok!"

"No, I wanted you and you're taken. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, just don't do anything like this again." Hashirama said. Madara almost smiled. The man was warm hearted. Too bad he had to extort him.

"Ok, I just wanted to have sex with a big strong man!"

"Oh ok, well I'm not your type." Hashirama said. Ha, Madara got the info confirmed; Hashirama was definitely gay.

"It's ok, I will get over it!" Madara said, still cleaning and faking like his world was over.

"I will have someone else to clean it. You can go."

"Okay, sorry Mr. Senju." Madara said.

Madara was driving home. He dove into his bedroom before his mom could see the outfit he had on. She knew he was gay, but he doubted she would be ok with him walking around in women's attire.

He laid on his bed. Hashirama Senju, you're going down, he thought. All the way down.

* * *

The gardens led to the center where there was a big tree. It had cherry blossoms blooming from it and it provided such good shade. Itachi was currently underneath it with Kisame.

"I built this so I could have somewhere to sit when work got too stressful," Kisame said. Itachi learned Kisame had started the business all by himself. He was poor and he paid his way through college. He even was homeless once. His mom was always there for him, he said, and his dad died at sea.

He also shared that he used to be upset about how he looked. People would make fun of him every day. He shared that he is confident now. It made Itachi smile. How could someone so sexy not see himself as that and only that?

"Why don't you smile more?" Kisame said. "I mean, me, my smile is pretty sharky, but you your smile is pretty."

Itachi giggled, and then smiled. He never smiled. His mom told him that smiling was the best thing and the friendliest, but he never did. He hated smiling.

"Well Mr. Shark." Itachi said, giggling. "Mind swimming me back to shore? I have to go."

"Well as long as you promise me you'll come back, my little mermaid!"

"I promise." Itachi stood on his tippy toes and kissed the shark in his mouth. Itachi felt bold. He just kissed Kisame. He smiled. He started walking back, before Kisame questioned it.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori were sitting in the area overlooking the gardens.

"So let's play 'I Spy', Un!"

"Ok!"

"I spy something brown, Un." Deidara said.

"A tree!"

"How did you know?"

"You're stupid!"

"No I am not, Un!"

"Well, I spy something blue!" Sasori said smirking.

Deidara looked until his gaze centered on a shark and a weasel kissing face.

"Oh my god, Un." Deidara got up and walked towards the gardens.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Going to see Itachi. Are you just gonna sit there, Un?"

"Yeah I don't feel like moving, brat. We should just wait for them to get back. No need in getting lost."

"Shut up, ass, Un!" Deidara did what Sasori said and sat.

"Rock, paper, scissors, Un!"

"I guess."

Deidara was still in his head. He can't let Itachi beat him. He had to win and he was going to. Sasori may think Deidara is dumb, but he could see Sasori warming up to him.

* * *

Neji walked into court. The court was back on, and the verdict was in. It took the jury days to decide the fate of the accused. He sat right behind Shika. Kami, how he loved watching Shika. The last few days had been good. Shika showed him some pointers and gave advice, while Neji basked in his glory.

He didn't feel so strongly before, now all he wanted to do was to take Shikamaru to town. He also wanted Shika to fuck him while he screamed "Nara!" at the top of his lungs. Shika had blessed Neji with his first wet dream. Shika was a doctor, while Neji was a nurse. Neji felt it was a little pornish, but he was so happy. It felt as though it were real. He would have to try harder than all the others. Their targets did not know of their age, and his did. They could wait until they were in love with them and then they could tell their target their age, if they were smart. Their target would be in love and wouldn't care, but Shika was not into troublesome situations. This was going to be a challenge.

He really didn't want to use Shikamaru, but he had no choice. He liked him, but at the same time he must win the competition.

"Read the verdict." the judge said. Neji was so in his thoughts that he forgot about the verdict.

"Not guilty!" one of the jurors read. The defense jumped for joy. Neji was about to scream, "Yeah, Daddy Nara!", but he controlled himself. Yes, "Daddy Nara", that's what he called him in his wet dream.

After court, Neji and Shikamaru went to dinner. He told Neji he must be hungry. Neji agreed and the two went to dinner. Neji was just happy to be out with Shika.

"Good job, Nara," Neji said.

"Thanks!" Shikamaru said. 'We should celebrate with sex,' Neji wanted to say, but did not. He almost turned red from the thought.

"Well I know you did not tell your dad," Shikamaru said.

"I was working on it!" Neji said. The man Neji referred to as dad was not really his dad. He was Hinata's dad, Neji's parents died when he was young so Hinata's dad took him in. He always considered him a dad and referred to him as such.

"You're being troublesome," Shikamaru said. Neji could hit himself. He did not want to be troublesome.

"Sorry Nara!" Neji said. 'Would it be ok if I sucked your dick?' Neji had to watch himself, he was becoming close to saying these things aloud.

"It's ok Neji. I know he can be intimidating, but you have to tell him or I'd feel wrong."

"Okay, Nara, I will," Neji said. Shikamaru and Neji talked about court and then Shika took Neji home. Neji laid in his bed and realized something; he did not say he would stop torturing me if I didn't tell. Maybe Shika liked him, or enjoyed having him around. Neji felt okay, and then he started to touch himself. Shika. His mind raced to the wet dream. He realized he could not, he really didn't know how to do it properly. (Kami, bless Neji!)

* * *

"Madara, I need an education!" Neji said.

"Education on what?" Madara asked.

"You know?"

"What?"

"To make myself orgasm?"

"What really? C, you hear that?"

"You had me on three way?"

"Yeah so?" Madara said.

"So you need help touching yourself!" C said. C and Madara laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay!" Madara said.

"I don't usually, you know. I like to use a vibrator!" C said. Madara agreed. "It gives you more release and it allows you to feel what sex is kind of like."

"What is that?" Neji said.

"You don't know what a vibrator is?" Madara and C said in shock.

"No, not everyone is a whore like you two!"

"Ok, so?" C said. "Everyone knows what a vibrator is."

"It is an electronic dick that you put up your ass, or if you're a girl, your vagina." Madara said.

"What?" Neji said.

"If feels good, and it will take all the sex pains away when you start having sex. Let me tell you, sex pains are bad." Madara said.

"You two are too much!" Neji said.

"I have one that I have not used. It's still in its packaging!" C said.

"Umm, I guess I will try." Neji said.

"Yay, we got Neji using vibrators!" C said.

"If you tell anyone, I will kill you." Neji said.

"Sorry, I already texted Itachi, Sasuke, and Dei!" Madara said.

"I hate both of you, and hurry up with the vibrator! I wanna try it!" Neji said.

"Ok, and are you thinking about your target?" C said.

"Shut up and come?" Neji said, Madara and C giggled and got off the phone.

An hour later, Neji was in his house with the vibrator just staring at it. C said you're supposed to stroke your area while it's inside you. Neji was terrified. C also said the first time it will hurt but after a while it would feel good. Neji just hoped it would not wake the house.

C offered to help, as a joke. Neji said yeah and C looked at him in disgust, and replied, "Go ask Shikamaru," Neji gave him a death stare. He now was on his bed, he took his pants off and took the vibrator and poked his entrance.

Wait, C gave him lube. Close call; he would've been in pain. He soaks the vibrator in the lube and presses firmly. He almost screamed as it went in. He got it all the way in. Now tears were filling his eyes. He was relieved to get it over with, because now when he did it with Shikamaru he would be a pro.

He pushed further, and the machine did its job and he pushed it on. After a few seconds Neji moaned in pleasure. He covered his mouth. What if Hinata heard? He went deeper. Oh, Kami, it felt so right. He placed a pillow over his mouth and cried out into it.

"Oh Shika... My Nara daddy!" Neji screamed into the pillow. He was thinking of him the whole time. Then he put some lube on his hand and began to stroke his shaft. He was on edge. "Nara!" he screamed as he was over the edge.

He laid in his bed silent. He was in love. He was going to use this toy more often.

* * *

Madara sat home alone on his bed. His phone rang. It was Izuna. Izuna was his brother; they were separated when his father and mother divorced. They live on the opposite side of town, so you would think they would see each other a lot. They, like Sasuke and Itachi, were born from surrogate mothers.

They went to different schools and never saw each other much. Just two months ago, to start talking again, they had dinner once every two weeks. Madara and Izuna used to be so close, now they were a little distant.

"Did you hear about one of the Uchiha research buildings?" Izuna said frantically.

"What?" Madara said.

"It was blown up," Izuna said.

"What!?"

"Yeah, dad is on his way to the building," Their dad was the head of the Uchiha Company, with Itachi and Sasuke's dad second in command.

"Did anyone die?"

"No, it happened after hours, but who could've done such a thing?"

"I don't know?"

* * *

Hashirama had decided that the woman in his office looked very familiar and as such he pulled her up on his camera. He ran her face through the software. It was Madara. He got his info, what did a sixteen year old want.


	5. Lectures

It was regular day. Naruto walked into his office around twelve and everything that morning went as planned. He did not get up till ten thirty and headed off to work.

He wasn't expecting Sasuke till about three thirty, so it was a shocking surprise when he was in his office when Naruto opened the door.

"Hey, Sasuke, why are you here?" Naruto asked. "No school!"

"Um, well, I was going to go home, but I needed to see you."

"What?" Naruto said. After he said that, it was as if all of Sasuke's clothes disappeared. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhhhhh, Naruto-sensei." Sasuke said, tackling Naruto to the floor and kissing him. He straddled Naruto and smacked him. Naruto was turned on.

"Take me, Naruto-sensei."

Naruto awoke in a hot sweat. What the hell, he asks himself. He wonders what his obsession with Sasuke is. This is the third time this week he had a wet dream about the same person. He must do something.

Naruto fell back onto the bed. He thought about Sasuke again. "Naruto-sensei." Sasuke said, and this time he was covered in Naruto's seed. He was erect again. It would not go away. Kami, he went to the bathroom to finish the deed.

He is trying to destroy his family company, but all he could think about is Sasuke. Huh. Naruto laid in bed and talked himself to sleep. This time his sleep was dreamless.

* * *

"Courtly love?" C said.

"Yes courtly love, like the knights." Madara said. "Men love that!"

"What's to love about liking someone but not touching them?" C said to Madara. They were sitting in Madara's room talking. The group came to talk about how their seduction had been going. C was the first to arrive. Everyone else was late.

"Well you see, first you get them all, you know, horny. Then you just wait. You seem untouchable, then you attack. They will feel so, you know..."

"No!"

"Well, C, courtly love will always prevail!"

"No!"

"Huh, why do I waste my breath?"

"Don't know..."

"Hey guys!" Itachi said. He, Sasuke, and Neji just walked in.

"Hi!" Madara and C said.

"C'mon, let's go down stairs to the basement. We can talk there." Madara said.

"Ok." they all agreed.

As they walked down the stairs, they saw Deidara about to come up.

"Hello, Un!"

"Hi," They reply as they swoop him down stairs. Once in the basement, Madara's mom yells that she is leaving to go run some errands.

"So what's been going on, who wants to go first?" Madara said.

"Why don't you go? This is your house." Neji said.

"Ok, whatever." Madara said. "Well I went to Hashirama's office yesterday. We talked and he is so sexy."

"What didya talk about," C said.

"Nothing. Sex, love, and politics."

"Liar!" Sasuke said.

"Fine! I went undercover, damn. I was a woman named Maddie Stacy Kyle."

"Like the porn stars, Un!" Deidara said.

"Straight porn," Itachi said. "You watch straight porn?"

"I mean I try to watch everything you know, Un," Deidara said. "My ex used to like to watch and I watched with him!"

"Was your ex half white and half back by any chance?" Madara said.

"No, he was Mexican, Un! Not mixed," Deidara said.

"No, dummy, was he two different colors?" Madara said.

"I just said he was Mexican!" Deidara said seriously.

"Shut up." Madara said. "Anyways I got to steal his credit card information for my next plan!"

"Sounds nice! Next," Neji said. "Madara, your pick."

"Ok I pick Sasuke!" Madara said. Sasuke blushed.

"Well, me and Naruto have been talking," Sasuke said.

"Tell 'em about the banana," C said.

"Ok I made him think I was gonna suck some dude's you know what. Also, I've been trying to turn him on with my Uchiha looks, you know." Sasuke said.

"Boring," Itachi said with a monotonous voice.

"Well, you go!" Sasuke said.

"Me and Kisame kissed," Itachi said. The whole group looked at him, shocked. Gasps could be heard from everyone except Deidara, who already knew.

"Let it go, Sharkbait!" Madara said.

"So I am ahead of all of you!" Itachi said with confidence. "So, C, let's hear about your lame accomplishments!"

"Well, me and Darui went to a bar, I didn't get a chance to kiss him and we just talked. He says this really funny thing. 'So drab.'" C said with a giggle.

"Sorry, school girl, next!" Sasuke said.

"Oh ok. Well, Deidara?" C said.

"Well, me and Sasori went to the bathroom together, yeah. I know you guys are mad, yeah. I even got a pic of his you know what!" Deidara said.

"Let me see!" They all said.

"Fine, I was joking!" Deidara said.

"Whore!" Neji said. They all began to laugh.

"Neji, don't think we forgot," Madara said

"Well, me and Nara have been on the safe side, unlike you whores," Neji said. "I just started like interning under him."

"Sounds like a great porno, Un," Deidara said.

Neji said. "We're too classy!"

"Is that why you needed that vibrator?" Sasuke said. They all laughed while Neji blushed.

* * *

"Darui, I'm tired!" C said. He had just fallen at the skating rink for the ninth time. Uhh, I hate this place, making me look stupid in front of Darui, C thought. He just wanted to impress him not make him laugh at him.

C started to walk over to the sitting area and Darui followed. He grabbed them a soda and sat next to C.

"So, that was nice," Darui said.

"Except for all the times I fell on my butt," C said.

"I thought it was cute," Darui said. C blushed. Look at Darui, trying to make him feel better.

Darui smiled at C. He was becoming infatuated with the blonde. He was the cutest. He always found a way to make his day. He leaned in and gave C a kiss. There was no tongue, just a solid kiss.

C felt as if the kiss was in slow motion. He and Darui pulled away. C decided he wanted another and leaned in for another. The kiss lasted a second before Darui poked C, making C open his mouth. He then pushed his tongue inside and explored. The kiss lasted until C realized where he was.

"Darui!" C said pushing Darui away. "Calm down, we're in public." C was bright red. He decided to take another sip of soda.

"Sorry, I just got carried away." Darui said.

"Alright," C said," I got carried away too."

C was too busy locking face with Darui; he just let the world disappear. He felt so happy that they finally kissed. He wanted to do it more. He felt a little sad when the thought of his mom came up.

She would never accept Darui. Wait, why would he need her too? He is just his target, this is just a game. Huh! C inhaled.

"You ok?" Darui said.

"Cha! Dah," C said," I'm fine."

"Ok!" Darui said," Wanna skate some more or is that too drab for you?" C giggled and blushed.

"Ok," C entered the skating rink and fell once again. Curse my life, C thought.

* * *

Sasuke grew impatient. His brother, the standoffish quiet weasel, was beating him at this game. He should've been made Naruto confess his love. To Sasuke, Naruto was a hot, ramen-obsessed dobe.

He had to find a way to make him love him. He needed to be in a relationship to win.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke said. "You wanna go to dinner?"

"Sure." Naruto said.

"What time!" Sasuke said.

"Now," Naruto said.

They sat in an Italian restaurant.

"Naruto, just because this place is Italian doesn't mean they serve ramen," Sasuke said. "You know that's a Japanese dish"

"I know!" Naruto said. Damn, he thought. He wanted ramen and to take Sasuke somewhere nice. He could not have both.

"Wanna go to Ichiraku?" Sasuke said.

"Yes!" Naruto said and followed Sasuke out the restaurant.

At Ichiraku, Naruto had downed three bowls of ramen and now was on the fourth one. Sasuke just started. He felt disgusted and a big part of him just wanted to kiss the idiot.

"Wow, Naruto," Sasuke said. "Slow down."

"No! This is real ramen," Naruto said," Can I get another with extra pork?" Naruto tells Ayame.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. What a dobe, he thought. He smiled and he saw Naruto look at him in shock.

"What!" Sasuke said.

"You're so pretty when you smile," Naruto said. Sasuke blushed and turned a deep red.

"Thanks, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Welcome, teme!" Sasuke said.

"What?!" Sasuke said.

"Teme!" Naruto repeated.

"You can't have a mean name for me! You're my boss! Only I… only can have one for you!" Sasuke said blushing.

"Ok!" Naruto said," Teme." He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke wondered how such an immature man even owned his own business.

"Alright, I'm full," Naruto said.

"Finally, glutton," Sasuke said.

"Shut up!" Naruto said," I'll drop you off, Teme."

"Ok!" Sasuke said. He drove to work, but he needed to be with Naruto. This is the only way to get him.

In the car Lana Del Rey played softly in the background.

"You like Lana?" Sasuke asked. He listened to the woman all summer while working at Naruto's office.

"I got the CD after you left. It kept replaying in my head." Naruto said. Sasuke then turned to "Fucked My Way to the Top". He was gonna get him.

The song began.

Life is awesome I confess…

Naruto grew nervous; he remembered this song coming on before. He always turned it because it made of think of Sasuke being naughty.

Sasuke took Naruto's blush as a key and reached in to kiss him.

"We're here," Naruto said frantically. Sasuke turned and saw they arrived. Damn, he thought, he was so close. He just needed a few more seconds.

"Thanks, Dobe!" Sasuke said, getting out of the car. He walked into his house and saw Itachi.

"Don't ask, and can you take me to work so I can get my car?" Sasuke said.

"Alright, if you insist." Itachi said.

* * *

"Hey you guys wanna do something fun?" Madara said.

"What?" the rest of the group said.

"Well, Hashirama is hosting a party and I wanna crash it," Madara said.

"What, Un?" Deidara said.

"I mean come on. You guys aren't doing anything," Madara said.

"Fine, I guess." Neji said. The rest caved in. They were gonna help Madara crash a party.

* * *

The group arrived fashionably late. Neji felt a little anxious. The last party was nice, but this one was more adult. He felt a little nervous.

"Wanna drink Neji?" C said. "It helped me last party," C saw how nervous Neji was.

"Sure!" Neji said, feeling he needed to calm himself.

"Ok c'mon," C said. At the bar it was filled with people chattering about Kami knows what. "Whatcha need," The bartender said, flirting with C.

"A dirty martini!" C said. The man got it immediately. They checked for ID at the door so anyone can get alcohol that made it inside.

"Drink it," C said," It will help. One sip and I was dancing with Darui like a whore, with rhythm."

Neji swallowed it," Mmm," Neji said. "Good!" C stared. He downed that martini.

"Damn, Neji. I wanted a sip."

"Get another. It's an open bar!" Neji said.

* * *

"Hello, brat!" Sasori said," Can't believe they let an annoyance in the door."

"Funny of you to say, Danna, so how'd you get in?" Deidara said. Deidara had spotted the man out of the crowd and attached himself to him.

"You're stupid," Sasori said.

"Wanna dance, Un?"

"Not with you."

"You know you want to, Un."

"Fine, one dance!"

"Yayyyyyyy!" Deidara said walking to the dance floor. Sasori instantly regretted even talking to the blonde.

* * *

Neji was on his way back from the bathroom when he saw Shika on the wall smoking. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"You smoke?" Neji said.

"Sometimes, when I am stressed," Shikamaru said.

"What are you stressed about?"

"Nothing, too troublesome."

"Hey, let's forget trouble and dance with me."

"Wait, how did you get in? This is a party for twenty-one and up."

"Well, if you want to know my secrets, Nara, Dance!"

"That's inappropriate!" Shikamaru said. He was more afraid Hashirama would see him and bring Neji into their scheme. He was innocent and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Why are you being like that?" Neji said.

"Because you know who your father is, and look at your age."

"Ok," Neji took a step forward and pecked Shikamaru on the lips. "I will just savor that!" he said, alcohol leaking off his breathe.

"Are you drunk?" Shikamaru said.

"No! I just want you!" Neji said. Shikamaru picked Neji up.

"I'm taking you home!" Shikamaru said. Neji would've stopped him, but he loved the attention.

* * *

"Hello!" Hashirama said to Madara.

"Hi," Madara said.

"Been seeing you around a lot." Madara said.

"Same to you, Maddie!" Hashirama said. Madara eyes popped out of his head," Come with me!"

Madara followed, scared for his life. He had no choice. Hashirama had a grip. Inside the building in a private room they stared at each other.

"So why are you always popping up, Madara?" Hashirama said.

"Wha…...," Madara said.

"Truth," Hashirama said sternly.

"I, um, want you to, umm…. I like you," Madara said.

"Cool," Hashirama said and kissed Madara.


	6. Assignments

"Cool," Hashirama coied and leaned in to kiss Madara. To Madara it was as if it was in slow motion. He felt caught. He didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be the one to start this, and now he was thrown off. How dare he, but god the man can kiss. Madara was in a daze and pressed harder against Hashirama's lips.

Hashirama watched the little Uchiha press back. He was startled and it felt pretty good. He was enjoying this. Sadly, the little Uchiha did not know he was just playing with him. Little did Hashirama know he was part of a ploy; Madara smiled inwardly.

"Your lips are yummy," Madara blushed after they broke apart. Madara leaned back in for another kiss, lasting a few minutes. Both were being evil, but they both were enjoying each other.

"I enjoy you too," Hashirama said.

"What about your wife?" Madara asked. He knew Hashirama did not love his wife anyway. He saw it when they kissed. Any other person would have thought they were so in love, but Madara saw the body language and the facial expression. The fake eye closing.

"What my wife doesn't know won't hurt her," Hashirama winks, and a sinister smiles crosses his lovely face.

"Mmm, I bet," Madara said. "You're a pretty man Hashirama."

"You're a beautiful man Madara," Hashirama replied leaning in for another kiss.

"Hey," Madara broke the kiss," If you wanna do this more often I'm free Friday."

"Me going out with an underage teenager?" Hashirama said.

"Well we can go somewhere nice; I have a long weekend" Madara said.

"Well my brother is moving into the city, so I can take you with me to help him move. We could spend time together," Hashirama said, "I kind of want to get to know you better."

"Ok," Madara said. This was too good to be true. Who takes someone out of town after one date? I guess all rich men are like that,Madara thought. A weekend away, he hummed in his mind. Now to get past his mom.

* * *

"Well, Shika?" Neji said. "I'm not drunk, and I hope you don't tell my parents."

"I won't wait. Did you just call me Shika?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"What the matter with Shika? It's cute," Neji drunkenly smiled. He was drunk and out of his mind. He felt as though he was gonna puke and was horny at the same time.

"Well," Shikamaru said, "I don't know what to say."

"Troublesome," Neji said. "It is so sexy when you say that. I could just touch myself." Shikamaru's eyes rolled out of his head. Neji was telling him he liked him. What the hell? He felt so confused. He liked the Hyuga as a friend or whatever, but at the same time he felt...confused.

"I wish you would finger me Nara," Neji said. Neji was a seductress when he became drunk. He knew little about it. He only got drunk one time before and Itachi said he basically made out with very boy at the party.

"Neji you're just drunk," Shikamaru said.

"No Shika I just know what I want," Neji said.

"No you're drunk! You're gonna regret this in the morning," Shikamaru pulled up to Neji's house. Neji looked a Shika longingly.

"I can't go home like this Shika," Neji said.

"Ok, you can stay with me for the night. Just keep the seduction at a low," Shikamaru said.

"Ok, Daddy Nara," Neji said laughing. Shikamaru was stunned but drove him to his place.

Shikamaru owned a two bedroom apartment. It was furnished with a bland couch and black everything. Shikamaru wasn't one for color. Shikamaru's mom always asked to come decorate, but Shikamaru would say no. Really, he should let her, Neji thought.

"So just go in that room and the bed is in there," Shikamaru said," If you get hungry and find something in the fridge let me know because I'm hungry too."

"Ok," Neji said, walking into the other room and laying down. In the middle of the night Neji found himself hungry. He woke up and walked into the kitchen and looked. There was really nothing. He looked in all the cabinets and found nothing. The next thing you know, he came across a pop tart. He downed it quickly. He was still hungry.

He grabbed Shikamaru's keys and slid out of the house. He went shopping for groceries, buying common things and treats. He drove as he had gotten over his drunkenness a little.

He got back within the hour and filed it all away and slid back into his bed. He smiled. Shikamaru would be mad that he was hung over and drove but he would be grateful.

* * *

The day was Friday and school went just as normal as ever.

"So you're going out of town," Itachi said to Madara.

"Yep! C, you're my cover because your mom's not at home," Madara said.

"Ok whatever, whore!" C said.

"Hey," Deidara said, "Don't forget! You can't sleep with him, Un! Or you forfeit your chance to win."

"Don't cha worry about me; I got this," Madara said.

"I bet," Neji said. Madara jumped in his car and was off. C and Neji got into C's car. Deidara rode with Itachi and Sasuke.

C was dropping Neji off at Shikamaru's office.

"I never got to ask what did you do after the party," C said. Neji blushed. He had made a mission to forget the party. He and Shikamaru did something awful that morning.

"Neji!" Shikamaru yelled," Where the hell did all these groceries come from?"

"I went to the 24 hour mart and got the groceries, for you. You only had one pop tart, Nara! That is bad I didn't want you starving yourself," Neji said.

Shikamaru said," And you know drunk driving is against the law."

"Yeah I know! I just wanted to be nice," Neji said.

"Or were you trying to seduce me?" Shikamaru said.

"Eww, no," Neji said," I don't think of you like that."

"Well I guess you don't think of Daddy Nara or Shika like that," Shikamaru said. Neji made an extreme blush.

"I... Was joking," Neji said running to the room.

"I can't believe you! You whore! Daddy Nara?" C said.

"Yeah you feel so stupid. This is my first day talking to him since the incident."

"So you didn't go to work?"

"No I could not and saw what hello daddy Nara sorry about that Shika." (Wasn't sure how to edit this one)

"Well, whore, you were gonna have to face the music someday! I mean, I crashed into Darui dad's car and look at us. Were going steady. I could win, but I have to tell him my age."

"Good luck with that," Neji said.

"I know."

"What does your boyfriend even do?"

"You know, I haven't asked."

"Why not?"

"I've been too busy looking face and flirting to get to know him."

"I bet you talk about you a lot."

"No."

"Yes! Sorry C, you're a little self centered."

"Whatever, whore! You go up in this office and get your man! I know you're not gonna let me win laying down."

"I guess not," Neji said, getting out the car. He and C wished each other farewell and went on to form a plan. Itachi and C were neck and neck. Even Madara moved up. He was in last place. Sasuke even went out to dinner with the ramen lover. Huh! He marched in the office Shikamaru was gonna get it!

* * *

"Hey, mom, you know I'm going over C's for the weekend," Madara Said.

"Yeah whatever just be home Monday evening," Madara mom said. "Wait also your brother Izuna is having trouble at his school. You know he is kind of socially awkward."

It was true Izuna to be so pretty was so awkward it was questionable. He normally kept to himself. The only person he is really close with is his brother.

"I want you to take him out with you," His mom said. "Ask C if it's ok."

Madara went up stairs and called Hashirama. Damn he was gonna have to take Izuna. He told Hashirama and he was surprisingly ok with it.

Madara drove to the other side of town to pick up his brother. His brother walked out of the house, hair in a ponytail and jogging pants that kissed his ass and a sweater.

"Aniki," He said as he threw his bags in the car. Madara could never understand what made him so socially awkward. Izuna was just scared to meet new people. At his school he had one friend. Other than that he didn't have many.

"So Aniki," Izuna said. "How is C? I'm kind of scared. I hope he is nice. If he is mean I might..." Izuna trailed off nervously.

"There is nothing to be scared of we are actually not go into his house. We're going away for the weekend, but you have to keep this between you and me," Madara said. "I am well talking to a man by the name of Hashirama Senju," Madara trailed on about the competition while Izuna looked in shock

"You guys are petty," Izuna said.

"Well," Madara said. "It's fun."

"Be careful Mada." Izuna warns his brother. He almost sounded older.

"I will." Izuna smiled.

"Ok Mada," Izuna smiled widen making Madara smile. Izuna was so cute. Even when they were young if Izuna wanted anything he would pout. He would be so cut that their parents would let him have his way.

"Were here," Madara said as they pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

Itachi was gonna spend the night at Kisame's. He kept it secret. Only him and Sasuke knew. He could tell Sasuke everything. He trusted the rest of the group, but he did not want them to know how ahead he was.

Kisame apartment was warm. He said he preferred apartments because they had less maintenance. Lazy sexy shark Itachi thought.

"Hi" Kisame smiled to Itachi showing him around, the thing that stood out the most was the fish tank which took up a whole wall.

The apartment even had stairs to a floor above. Kisame showed Itachi his whole place.

"Maybe you could show me yours next time," Kisame said.

"Yeah," Itachi did not mention to him he was only 16 and technically did not have a place. His place was his parents place.

"So what do you wanna do?" Kisame said. Itachi grabbed a movie. During the movie Kisame ordered a pizza and they made out several times. It felt so right. They couldn't even laugh at the movie which was on because they were sucking face.

"I think I love you," Kisame said. The movie hit its credits and the two went at it. Next thing you know Itachi was on the floors with his legs spread.

"Ohh Kisa," Itachi said and Kisame went down his next and over his body with a trail of kisses. "Yes Kisa," Itachi moaned.

Kisame slid down to Itachi's pants and started to unbutton them. "You want me," Kisame said.

Itachi grew scared. "Umm Kisa... I have to let you know that I am.. A virgin."

"What's fine," Kisame said. Itachi was more afraid of breaking the competition. He wanted to win. Kisame began kissing Itachi's next again. "Wait, I just want my first time to be perfect. I wanna wait until I know this is real," Itachi said reciting words he just heard in the movie.

"Ok fine," Kisame said "I don't wanna do it if you're not ready."

"Thanks Kisame," Itachi said.

"What now?" Kisame said.

"Let's watch another movie."

* * *

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke said. "I want you," Sasuke was playing things out in his mind. He needed Naruto. He must win. They went on a date last week and the dobe didn't even pick a clue. What really pissed Sasuke off was that last night he had to use a vibrator to rid himself of the pleasure. He loved his new pet name, Teme. How sexy!

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said walking into his office.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said. "What you need?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you enjoy having me around or like your feelings?"

"I think you're great beautiful and nice."

"Did you just call me beautiful," Sasuke said.

"No idea."

"Huh," Sasuke said. "You like me. You really like me."

"No, I just said you were beautiful. That's just a word, not like."

"Whatever," Sasuke went and pounced over to the desk. He touched Naruto on the cheek and walked out.

"I know you're gonna love me Naruto," Sasuke said.

* * *

"Wow," Izuna said as they pulled out of the car at Tobirama's house. His house was huge and the windows were big. It was something out of a movie. The Uchiha had nice houses, but this was beautiful.

"Tobirama," Hashirama said to his brother. They hugged.

"Who are these two?" Tobirama said.

"Oh, this is Madara, the one I told you about and his brother Izuna," Hashirama said.

"Hello," the both said with smiles.

"So I bet you're in love," Tobirama said pointing to his house.

"Got a wife," Izuna asked out of curiosity.

"No, prefer men," Tobirama said. Izuna smiled. Yum. Tobirama was so cute with his tee shirt and sweatpants and flip flops.

"Oh," Madara said. Inside was even more pretty. With the wood floors and marble counter tops.

"Why would you leave a place like this?" Madara asked.

"I'm not leaving it, just moving. I still own it, but I am going to have a bigger role in the company so I need to be in the city," Tobirama said.

"That's nice," Izuna said. He was intrigued by the white-haired man.

* * *

"Ok! Now to find my Danna," Deidara said.

"Danna," C repeated.

"Yeah, he will be my husband," Deidara said," I mean we danced together."

C and Deidara were at the carnival. C said Darui wanted to go and Deidara had convinced Sasori to come as well. Sasori and Deidara had been on pretty good terms since the party.

"Hello Brat, seems I found you before you found me," Sasori said. Next to Sasori stood Darui," C! Hey," Darui said.

C ran and hugged Darui. He really missed him. They had not seen each other since the skating rink.

"This is C?" Sasori said.

"Yep," Darui said.

"You two know each other, Un," Deidara said.

"Cha yeah," Darui said.

"Well Danna! You have to win me an animal," Deidara said.

"Act your age and not like some high school girl," Sasori said.

"Whatever," Deidara said. Inside Deidara's mind he was a little frantic. What would Sasori do if he found out he was only 16?

An hour later Darui was throwing the ball and knocked over the pins. He won C four stuffed animals so far and one for himself. He loved panthers he said when he got himself one. He won another and gave it to C. C was so happy.

Sasori on the other hand was sucking.

"You suck, Un," Deidara said.

"No you suck," Sasori said.

"Well Danna! You're the one who can't even get a ball in the jug," Deidara said. He snatched the ball from Sasori and aimlessly tossed it and it went in. He smiled.

"See Danna! I told you there is a secret," Deidara said.

"Well ok," Sasori said.

"I guess the whole night I'm gonna be winning you teddy bears, Yeah," Deidara said.

"Shut it brat," Sasori said his face turning red.

"Win me a bear, Un and I will."

"Ok."

C and Darui observed the two," Those two sure are special," Darui said.

"Yeah Deidara is a tease," C said.

"You wanna get on the Ferris wheel," Darui said.

"Duh," C said. They ran towards the Ferris wheel, leaving the blonde and the redhead arguing.

The Ferris wheel went in its forever circle. C always held Darui's hand a little tighter as they reached the top.

"Scared?" Darui asked.

"Just a little," C said," Hey Darui, what do you do?"

"I own a company that is responsible for electricity and power," Darui said,"Why?"

"Just wanted to know," C said," I wanted to know more about you."

"Kay," Darui said, now stroking C's hair, and just like that the Ferris wheel stopped and they were at the top. C grabbed Darui and they made out. It was just the right moment.

* * *

Sasori stood with Deidara as the carnival was about to close. He had one more shot at winning. He threw the ball as Deidara did and it went in.

"You finally got it," the man said and he handed him a bear. Deidara immediately snatched it.

"Thanks Danna," Deidara said.

Sasori looked around for Darui and C. They must have left. He saw someone familiar and ding! He just beat the strength test. He used the hammer and it hit the bell.

"Isn't that Kisame and Itachi?" Sasori said.

"Cha duh, Un," Deidara said. The two walked over there and said hello. Just then Darui and C came up to the group. The boys were shocked that all of them knew each other.

"Wanna go for ice cream?" Darui said. They all agreed and left to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

Sasuke and Neji were crying their eyes out. Neji had gone to work Friday and it did not feel the same. Shikamaru could not even look at him. Sasuke was crying because Naruto wouldn't love him.

"Why are we crying? It's a game!" Neji said.

"Because! I think I actually like Naruto. I mean I wanna do the competition; I just want him to like me too," Sasuke said.

"I know."

"Right."

"I just want him to see me as more than... Umm a child."

"How?"

"I don't know! Is he still at his office?" Neji said," We'll tell him how you feel and bring him some ramen."

"I tried earlier and it did not work," Sasuke said," What about if we send them nude pictures?"

"Yeah that sounds ok," Neji said.

"Alright grab my phone," Sasuke said. Neji grabbed his phone while Sasuke stripped. Sasuke posed.

"Should I use a banana?" Sasuke said.

"I do not recommend you use a banana as it will give an impression of promiscuity."

"Yeah whatevs! Hey, I would be more comfortable if you were naked taking my pic so..."

"Ok whatever Sasuke," Neji stripped and grabbed the phone. Sasuke posed and Neji took pictures. Sasuke the grabbed Neji's phone and took pictures.

"Send them on three," Neji said.

"Ok 1... 2... 3!" Neji and Sasuke said, sending the message. What would their targets think...?

* * *

"So Tobirama is a strapping fine gentleman." Izuna said.

"Well his brother is mine so it's fitting," Madara said.

"I guess, Mada," Izuna said," I think I'm gonna go sleep in his bed."

"What?" Madara said.

"I mean... I'm such a flirt," Izuna said.

"You're a whore," Madara said," No you're a huge whore. Oh kami, what are you thinking?"

"Ok and," Izuna said," Not like you're not a whore"

"Ok a little," Madara said; they both laughed.

"Ok, here I go," Izuna said. Izuna left the room and headed down the hall. He saw Tobirama resting in his bed. He walked over to the bed and lied by him. He put his head on his chest and breathed in his smell. He fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Naruto sat at his office and his phone buzzed. He looked at the text and saw Sasuke nude. He almost fell out his chair. He grew excited in an area. Kami, Sasuke was hot. His lips were puckered and his smooth skin, Kami help me Naruto said to himself. Naruto was confused. He wanted Sasuke.

* * *

Madara's phone lit up and it said "Discolored fuck". He smiled.

"You got it," Madara said.

"Yeah," Zetsu laughed.

"Good! Now Hashirama Senju will be mine," Madara said.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought!**

**MadaSasu: Thanks and I love HashiMada (they are like everything!)**

**Madara's Queen: Thanks so much! (Also I love your name! Shreek he is queen!)**

**Sasori33-001: Thanks and his mom is so sad!**

**Achime Home: Thanks so much! I love Hashirama! **


	7. Measurements

Don't do love. Don't do friends…

Sasuke was listening to Marina and the Diamonds while he rode to drop Neji off at the office.

"Hey Neji," Sasuke said. "I'm nervous. I haven't seen Naruto, and we sent those pics.

"I know," Neji said. "I don't know what I'm gonna do when I get into the office."

"I'm gonna kill myself so I don't have to go in," Sasuke said.

"I mean, they won't think of us as children anymore."

"I guess."

"So breathe."

"I just wonder what he will say," Sasuke said. On the inside he was a little anxious. He knew that sending those pics was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He loved Naruto more.

"Well, I'm sure it will be, you know," Neji said. "Well, not okay, but umm..."

"Hey, I'm sure it will be okay. Maybe he will like them," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Neji said. "Hopefully."

"Alright, go get Shika," Sasuke said. Neji had told Sasuke and C of his nickname for Shikamaru. They were the only ones who knew.

"Ok, and you get that dobe," Neji said. They smiled and wished each other good luck as Sasuke left.

LIS...

Shikamaru sat in his office thinking, I had to do this. For the last few days, he has been calling many of the clients and telling them about his move. He is ready to cut cords, soon. He had planned to leave the Hyuuga and start his own firm. He had gotten a few people from the office to join him. He got his friends Ino and Chouji to be his new partners at his new firm, Ino-Shika-Cho.

Shikamaru only had one problem: Neji. Now that he knew the Hyuga liked him, it changed everything. He did not like Neji in that way, but what would he think of him? Neji admired him. He had knew Neji since he started interning at the Hyuga firm while in college.

Neji had been the bright, smart son of Mr. Hyuga. The Hyuuga were one of the most powerful law firms in the Land of Fire. Their business even stretched to other nations. It was hard to break them, and Shikamaru was assigned to do just that.

Shikamaru also had another problem: those nude pics Neji sent. They were too much. He didn't want to see the cute and respectful Hyuga with his long hair and how it fell over his ass. It was too much for Shikamaru.

He didn't know what he would say to him when he walked in, but he had to say something.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Neji popped up in his office. Shikamaru was so thrown off he almost knocked his coffee over.

"Hey, Neji. I just wanted to speak to you," Shikamaru said.

"Hmm, what?" Neji said.

"Those pics you sent," Shikamaru said.

"I know. They were inappropriate and troublesome," Neji said.

"Well yeah, but that's not what I wanted to say," Shikamaru said.

"Then what?"

"I want to know why you sent them... Please tell me it was a mistake."

"I sent them because I wanted you to see me as more than a child."

"That's crazy Neji. I see you as more than that. I see you as a mature young adult."

"That's the problem: 'young.' I want you to like me as you know more than this."

"Well, that's unethical," Shikamaru said.

"I mean, how is that... Never mind. I see... I love you Shikamaru."

"I love you too, Neji," Shikamaru said before he can stop himself. He relished what he said immediately and ran for the door. Neji stood in his way.

"Move, Neji. I have to go," Shikamaru said.

"I won't let you leave, Shika," Neji said and grabbed Shikamaru's face in for a kiss. Shikamaru pushed off and almost knocked Neji over and went away. Neji stood there alone.

"I guess I can't work for him today," Neji said. Rather than go home, he went out the door and began looking through the files. Shikamaru had a court tomorrow. Best he do his research.

LIS...

Madara walked up to Zetsu's door ready for the new. He had a wicked smile on his face and was ready for anything.

"Hey Zets" Madara said. "Where's my shitlive for Madara and Zetsu scene they are so funny;) (I don't really understand this part)

"I got it, Maddie," Zetsu said, letting Madara into his apartment. His apartment was clean today.

"That's right, egg it nice and clean for me, bitch. And don't you ever call me Maddie," Madara said.

"Sorry, and I was cleaning it for Tobi! Not you!"

"Look at you, extra excited for Tobi! Wow, you really must want you some ass. I mean, seriously, I've never seen a man so ... You know, aroused. Oh wait, yeah I have: Hashirama when he attempted to fuck me," Madara said.

"Really?" Zetsu said.

"Ok, fine, a kiss, but... You know what? Shut up and gimme my shit" Madara said. Zetsu handed him a pile of papers. "Finally! This is good, and I can work with this good ass info. "

"Complements of the chef." Zetsu said.

"Yeah right, fuck face." Madara chuckled. "Also, Tobi will be over tonight. Make sure you have sugar! I heard it makes him horny."

"Really?" Zetsu said.

"Hmmm, why yes," Madara said. Madara blew Zetsu a kiss and walked towards the door. He was so happy he got what he wanted. Hashirama can't be helped. He laughed.

LIS...

"Hey, Naruto. You look nice today," Sasuke gave Naruto a compliment. He looked really cute in his suit. It was sexy and black. Sasuke loved Naruto in any color, but black and orange made him swoon. The shirt he had underneath was orange. Like damn, Naruto knew he had it going on.

"Yeah, I have a date." Naruto said.

"Sweet Christmas!" Sasuke said. Sweet christmas is a phrase one uses in shock, and Sasuke was shocked at Naruto date. Who the hell could he be meeting? Sasuke had sent him nude pics and all he could think of was some sideline hoe. Fuck him.

"What?" Naruto questioned Sasuke. Sasuke frowned at Naruto, and Naruto was wondering what he did wrong. Was this about those sexy pics Sasuke had sent him. Naruto felt bad, as he still had them saved in his phone, but who could blame him.

"Nothing. With whom, man or woman?" Sasuke asked, unsure how to feel.

"A guy named Sai," Naruto said casually.

"Did you get my text?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, your pics," Naruto thought about that sexy pose. That silky creamy skin, and that beautiful butt. He almost had a nose bleed again.

"And you saw them, but you wanna go on a date with someone else?" Sasuke was so confused by this whole ordeal. He was fucking hot, and delicious.

"Yeah."

"Ahhh, Sweet Christmas!" Sasuke said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto said.

"Nothing! Just shut up!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you're a very attractive young boy! I'm sure you'll find someone your age."

"What time is the fucker coming?" Sasuke Said.

"We're going out at seven," Naruto said. "But I still need you 'til nine, so don't go."

"Whatever, dobe," Sasuke said strutting out the office. Fuck, those nude pictures

did nothing. He wondered, did the dobe keep them on his phone?

At six fifty-five, Naruto watched a raven-haired man strut in the office. "Hi, I'm Sai," he said. "I have a date with Naruto."

"He went home. He had diarrhea," Sasuke said. "It happens every night at around seven."

"Oh" Sai said. Just as Sasuke was going to go into more detail, Naruto walked out of his office, walked up to Sai, and pecked him on the lips.

"I thought you had diarrhea," Sai said with concern.

"No, who told you that?" Naruto said.

"Your assistant," Sai said.

"It was a joke," Sasuke said innocently. He smiled and tried to deflect the

attention off of himself. "So where for dinner tonight?"

"At a sushi place," Naruto said sadly.

"I heard they're really good. Besides, you have to eat more than ramen," Sai said.

"Poor Naruto can't go a day without ramen," Sasuke said. "I am gonna eat some for dinner. I bought some on the way here?"

"Sasuke, you're a tease," Naruto said.

"Ha, whatever," Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm gonna go before I steal your ramen."

"Oh Naruto, you make me laugh," Sasuke said.

"Shut up. We're gonna go, teme," Naruto said.

"Teme?" Sai said.

"I was kidding. Sai let's go," Naruto said. They went away, leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke sat smiling; his little stunt did do something. Now Sai kind of looked familiar, kind of like him. Naruto thinks he cannot have Sasuke, so he goes after a look alike. Hmm, this will be fun! Naruto will be his!

LIS...

Deidara stared at Sasori's house. He was shocked and excited when the redhead asked him to come over. At first Deidara wanted to cry, but he took this as his chance to get his target to confirm a relationship.

He looked at the flat house that had a beautiful garden in from of it layered with cactus like flowers and roses. Who knew the two could go together? The redhead did it perfectly. He walked up to the door.

"Hey brat," Sasori said, opening the door.

"Hi, Un," Deidara said.

"This is my crib," Sasori said. Deidara laughed, and so did Sasori. "Pretty, Un," Deidara said.

"I know," Sasori said.

"Show me around, Yeah," Deidara said.

"Sure."

A while later, Deidara learned Sasori's house was flat. It was to accommodate his grandma, Chiyo, who came over often. He was now taken into Sasori's last room.

"I never show this to many people," Sasori said. "I thought I'd show you."

The room was a sun room with big ceiling windows that let the light in. All over the place there were unfinished and finished paintings. The walls were white and there were many puppets.

"Wow, Un," Deidara said.

"Nice, right?"

"Yeah, I wish my art lasted long enough for me to have a room like this, Un."

"What? You make art?"

"Yeah, I like it to go boom."

"Why? Art is made to last."

"Art is for the moment, Danna," Deidara said.

"Whatever, brat."

"Art is not supposed to last a lifetime... When it's for the moment." Deidara was continuing on until he was silenced by a kiss from Sasori. Deidara turned red.

"The fuck, Sasori?" Deidara said.

"Shut up, brat. You wanted it," Sasori said, and he was snatched into another kiss by Deidara. The two laid on the floor and talked and when the sun went down gazed at the stars.

LIS...

Madara sat in Hashirama's office. He used the information he got to buy a whole bunch of food Hashirama liked. He sat on the desk in Hashirama office waiting for him. He thinks, what would he think?

Madara found out that Hashirama prefers white wine and he loves pears. He also found that he prefers to shop online. Some of the things he got were useful, but some he was saving for a rainy day. Madara hoped that day would not come.

Hashirama walks into his office and sees Madara on his desk. He smiles. "Oh, so Mada. You decided to come and sit on my desk," Hashirama teased. Madara blushed.

"I just wanted to bring you food and wine," Madara said.

"How did you get wine?"

"I took it from my mom's fridge. She will never know."

"I bet." Hashirama had taken a liking to the troublesome teenager and was

beginning to like him. He smiled for a moment and then realized he is an Uchiha, and you never know what they're up to. Against his better judgement, he walked up to Madara and planted a kiss on his lips sending, Madara into overdrive.

Madara grabbed Hashirama and he grabbed back. Madara fell back on the desk arching his back and Hashirama rubbed him and grabbed his ass. Madara moaned as Hashirama sent chills down his spine from the kissing his neck. Madara really wanted sex, but the competition...

"Oh, come down Hashirama," Madara said.

"Sorry Mada," he said picking his head up. "Sometimes with you I can't control myself."

"It's ok," Madara said. "Wanna finish the wine and pears?"

"Sure."

LIS...

_Dear Diary, since I have been hanging with these boys my life has changed. I don't know if it was for the better or the worse. First I have my mother who would kill me is she found out I was dating a black guy. I love Darui so much, but I can't tell him about this. He would be so mad if he found out I was only 17. Damn why did I have to be so young? _

_I want to live in a world where him and I can be together forever… Even if it means leaving this place. I would leave it all to be with him (Sigh I sound like so love sick dumb whore, but I can't help it.) I wonder does he love me? _

_He is so unre…._

"C!" C's mother yelled from downstairs.

_What the fuck is she doing here! _C threw his diary under his mattress and walked to the stairs to meet his mother.

"You're back?" C asked. C wondered what she was doing back, maybe her and her man had a fight. She doesn't normally come back early.

"No. Just came to get a couple things. We had a minor stop between our trips. I just came to collect my make-up." She walked in her room. C followed her, wanting to talk to his mother. "So do you want lunch?"

"Lunch?" C looked at her questionably.

"Yeah. Do you want to have lunch?"

"Mom it is five o'clock in the afternoon."

"Wow. I lose such track of time." she said. "How bout we just go to dinner then.. but we'd have to be back by seven. Plane takes off at eight."

"What new adventures are you off to now?" C asked.

"Well you know same old same old… I think I might get this man for a bunch more.." She looked in the mirror. "I like him. He is very nice."

"He's seems to be keeping you happy." C said. "So is he um.."

"I think we should just go dinner... " She said. "I am starving."

"Right. Let em go and put on.." C walked away from his mother, and he decided he better just go to dinner. It couldn't get any worse. He just had to call and tell Darui he couldn't go out today.

"Hey Darui…. My mother is in town and wants me to go out with her." C said.

"Oh.. Cool!" Darui said. "Well maybe we can do something tomorrow."

"Of course." C smiled.

"Good." Darui said something else. "Kisses."

"Kisses."

C hung up the phone and he jumped when he heard his mother come in the room.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Friend." C said. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Okay." His mother said. "Hurry up." She walked away and C went to putting his stuff together. He was so excited she didn't really find out who he was talking to. She would of never let him forget it.

LIS...

Itachi was secretly so horny. He had even jerked off two times about Kisame last night, although he would never tell a soul. He was so scared about letting Kisame inside of him only because he would lose the competition. Although he wanted it so bad… He could feel his body cry out for it.

Kisame had asked Itachi out, and her avoided him. He was afraid of his eagerness. He knew if he and Kisame went out… He would no doubt end up getting fucked to hell froze over. So what happened when he called today? Itachi attempted to make an excuse, but he couldn't so he was here. He had decided to go out that way he couldn't get fucked.

_Kisame wouldn't fuck him in a public place, would he?... I think I would secretly love it… In the bathroom._

Itachi frowned at his thoughts. Kisame had went to go blow his nose in the bathroom. Itachi smiled as he returned from the bathroom.

Just as he came back the waiter came to the table for drinks.

"Can I have two glasses of red wine." Kisame smiled a toothy grin.

"Alright. Can I just see his ID." He said.

"Yeah." Kisame looked to Itachi. Itachi looked dumbfounded, what the hell? Itachi couldn't give his real ID. He was still a minor.

"Ummmm…." Itachi looked in his wallet. "I seemed to have left it at home."

"I can vouch for him." Kisame said.

"Mmmmm… Are you his father?" The waiter asked.

"No, but hey I am his boss. So there fore I know his age." Kisame smiled a toothy grin. "He is twenty two."

"I can't sell him alcohol if he doesn't have an ID." The waiter said.

"Okay, alright." Kisame frowned. "One glass of wine, and what do you want Itachi?"

"I will have a pink lemonade." Itachi said. "Thanks."

The waiter smiled and walked away.

"I am sorry Ksiame." Itachi frowned.

"No… I just um... " Kisame smiled. "It's fine babe." He leaned across the table and gave Itachi a kiss on the lips.

Itachi frowned. If only Kisame knew…. If only he knew…

Itachi knew he had to ask Madara. He knew he would know where to get fake ID's.

LIS...

The boys decided to meet up at a place Madara told them to go. It was a quiet night and they all were at a parking lot.

Madara pulled up.

"Did you get them?" Itachi asked.

"Of course." Madara said. "Here."

He gave each of them an ID.

"Now… You're of age."

LIS...

**So tell me what you thought?**

**Madara's Queen: Thanks for the review :) I know the lemons are going to be amazing! :)**

**Van Jeevas: I am sorry! I've just been a little slow with this one. Thanks for the review. I had to do a lot of re working on this chapter. :) I know the HashiMada is to die for!**


	8. Adjustments

"Oh wow, Un," Deidara said as he got up from the floor. Right now he was surrounded by Sasori's warmth and it felt so good. "Good morning Danna," He said.

"Good morning brat," Sasori said rising up and giving Deidara a kiss. Deidara looked at the time, he was missing school, but he decided it didn't matter. He pushed into the kiss and opened his mouth to let Sasori explore.

"Wow, calm down Danna damn," Deidara said.

"My Un brat," Sasori said kissing Deidara again. Deidara giggled as Sasori kissed his neck.

"That feels good, Un," Deidara said.

"You taste good," Sasori said," Get on my lap"

Deidara obeyed and crawled onto the redhead's lap. A smile appeared across his face. Sasori responded with a smirk," You enjoying yourself brat?" Sasori said.

"A little, Un," Deidara said.

Deidara couldn't shake the feeling of excitement. He and Sasori seemed like they were on good terms. This was certainly a wonderful twist on what had happened. Deidara knew Sasori was going to be his target from the moment they met, and he's been slowly working on him. Soon they were going to be in love and he would get over the age gap.

It was a small hope, but it was something Deidara prayed for. He was feeling taken with Sasori, which was weird. Maybe it was that redish pinkish hair he had, or the way he looked at him almost expressionless?

"So what do you want to do today?" Sasori asked.

"Maybe we can go to the park…" Deidara made a suggestion. "I like the park."

"A picnic?" Sasori chuckled. Deidara felt a chill run up his spine. Sasori wanted to go on a picnic with him? the way he chuckled was so sexy and it made Deidara almost gasp in lust. The feeling of panic ran through his body. Sasori spoke like he was out of it, and it was so sexy. The way he called him a brat. Deidara would despise anyone else who called him that, but Sasori was an exception.

"Yeah sure we can do that, yeah." Deidara said through a heat of blush.

"I know we can do a lot of things." Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear. Deidara felt another heat of blush coming.

"Well maybe we can eat and relax first. No need to rush into all those deeds, yeah." Deidara knew if he wasn't under those stupid rules he had made, he would've definitely put out for Sasori.

"Okay fine, no rush." Sasori said. "Brat."

"Oh Sasori, unnnnn…. You must calm down." Deidara smiled.

"I can't." Sasori nibbled on Deidara neck, and Deidara let out a quick sigh.

"So should we make sandwiches." Deidara got up out of Sasori's lap. "or go out and buy things for the picnic. Not to mention I haven't taken a shower. So we should get me some

LIS…

The court house was on the edge of their seats as Shikamaru talked for his client," I object," Shikamaru said. He stood up and his voice was strong and sturdy. Neji of course was turned on. There was nothing hotter than Shikamaru taking action. It's like he got a front row seat to see his favorite singer.

"Why?" The judge said.

"Reasonable doubt," Shikamaru responded. Neji sat at the defense table. He missed school for this and he was so happy. This was ten times better. Shikamaru was like a star. Neji had fallen hard for him.

"No I don't think so. Continue…" The judge said. The witness continued their testimony and then they were done.

"We would like to introduce a witness to the stand," The prosecutor spoke out of turn. Neji looked at Shikamaru in surprise. They were not expecting this.

"I object," Shikamaru said. "We know nothing about a new witness."

"Wait your honor! This witness has new information," The prosecutor said. "This information is viable to our case." The prosecutor name was Mei and she was a seductress, that what Neji would call her. She had something the judge liked. One could say she was cutsy.

"Who is the witness?" The judge said.

"Our witness, Karui, has seen the defendant and her husband with the gun identified as the murder weapon." Mei said. Neji could feel his mouth drop. Damn, they knew nothing about this.

"Well your honor, can we have a recess as we haven't had time to prepare questions?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah we will resume tomorrow," The judge said, banging the gavel. He got up and exited.

"Shit, what the hell are we gonna do?" Neji said to Shikamaru. This was Neji's first case, and he had never done something like this before. He had never had to deal with this, but he was dealing with this at the moment.

"I don't know; that prosecution is being troublesome," Shikamaru said, "Don't worry Tenten, we will find some way to get you out."

"Thanks," Tenten said as she got in her car. She was on house arrest after she posted bail.

"Well we need information on Karui," Shikamaru said to Neji. "Oh and since you're gonna miss school again you need to tell your dad about this."

"But," Neji said. Damn, Neji was happy with Hiashi knowing very little about this. Still one day he would have to tell him, but why now.

"No buts," Shikamaru said. Shikamaru decided to treat the I love you incident behind both of them. He thought it best that no one talk about it. If he never said anything, he doubted Neji would talk.

"Alright, fine. I will tell him tonight over dinner," Neji said. Secretly he was afraid for his life.

"Alright now go find me some info on Karui," Shikamaru went back to the situation.

"From where?" Neji said.

"Anywhere as long as it's true." Shikamaru said. "Don't dissapoint me Neji."

"Ok I won't let you down, Shika." Neji called after him.

LIS…

Shikamaru shook from the new nickname he had received. Neji had been over the top lately. With sending nude pictures and calling him by nicknames, he just wished it would go back to Nara.

He also knew he had to postpone the leaving on the firm. He had to finish a couple of cases first.

LIS…

"Hey Madara," Neji said. He couldn't let Shika down and the only person who knew where to get information was Madara. The boy was a sneaky one and he knew Madara could get information on anyone. That's how he got the last years chemistry teacher fired. Madara didn't like him and vowed to learn everything about him and rid the school of him.

"Yeah," Madara said.

"Do you know where I can find information on a person?" Neji asked. He knew he was talking fast but they needed that information tonight.

"Yeah who do you need it on," Madara asked. "Shikamaru… You want to know what he does when he's not with you."

"Karui," Neji said," Some woman who we're up against in court."

"Ok, I'll give you my friend's address and he will get you some info," Madara said and gave him the address.

"Alright thanks," Neji said. Neji rushed to the man's apartment and knocked on the door. The man that came to the door was half black and half white. What the hell? Neji thought was Madara fucking with him. He looked wired.

"Madara sent me!" Neji said.

"Oh so you're the Karui stalker." Zetsu said. "I'm Zetsu" He held a file in his hand.

"Wow you're fast," Neji said. He changed his whole opinion of the man. Fuck what I said this guy is good. "Thanks so much you're the best." Neji was about to take the file when the man moved it.

"You have to do me a favor?" Zetsu said.

"What?" Neji said.

"I want a pair of Madara's underwear."

"Zetsu, you're a gross piece of shit." Neji said. "Why do you want his underwear? That's disgusting."

"Do it or no file."

"Ok I'll bring them tomorrow." Neji said. "Now let me get the file."

"You want the file today, I get the underwear today," Zetsu said.

"Shit really?" Neji whined. "What the fuck." Neji didn't feel like going to get a pair of Madara's nasty underwear. He didn't even like touching his own underwear.

"Yep," Zetsu said.

"You are a fucked up person." Neji walked away muttering.

Neji walked out the house and got into the car and drove to Madara's. He had to do this for Shikamaru. He had to do this so he could get that file. This was just fucked. He had to drive and steal a pair of his friends underwear. Who does that?

He knocked on the door and Madara's mom answered.

"Hello," Neji said.

"Hi," his mom said. "Looking for Madara?" She had this smile on her face, like she always did. The bitch always looked like 'Let me bake you some cookies.' Neji didn't feel like being nice.

"Yep," Neji said.

"He's not here," she said. Neji looked at her like 'Bitch I know."

"I left something in his bedroom. May I go get it?" Neji asked.

"He keeps his room locked with a key," She said," Teenage boys and privacy." She spoke and Neji wanted her to shut the fuck up. He was going to bulldoze his door down if he had too. She just was being a dumb bitch.

"Ok," Neji said, "I'll come back later.

She closed the door and left Neji out on the porch. She really thought… He ran through the bushes and looked up to Madara's room. Ha the window was opened! But how the hell was he suppose to get up there?

Neji saw the lower window cracked and hatched a plan. In Madara's basement was a ladder. He would have to sneak in and get it. He slid through the window, careful not to make any noises. he got inside and said a quiet hooray. He heard Madara's mom come and he slid under the desk.

"Where is that stapler?" she said. She came behind the desk and Neji's breath grew shallow. She grabbed the stapler and dropped it. "Shit" Neji thought. She needed to pick it up and Neji prayed to the gods she did not see him.

She didn't put her face down there and Neji thanks the heavens. She just grabbed the stapler. She then walked out the room and shut off the lights. Neji was back into plan he snuck past everything and slipped down the stairs. He grabbed the ladder then he thought how much of an idiot he must be. How the hell was he gonna get this out of here and not get caught? Luckily he heard the garage let up. Madara's mom was leaving.

He snatched the ladder. He took it one step at a time and put it up to the window. He began to climb. "Shit this hard," Neji thought. "To be so fit." He reached the window and opened it and dove in. We went into the dirty clothes basket and grabbed a pair of red underwear. He should be pleased Neji thought. He put the ladder back and drove to Zetsu's house.

"Got it, " Neji said as the man came into view.

"Cool, " Zetsu grabbed them and took a deep smell of them. Then he threw them away.

"What the hell?" Neji said.

"I just wanted to see if you would really do it, " Zetsu said passing the file to Neji. "I only love one man."

"Fuck you, " Neji said snatching the papers. "Also if I need any info about anyone else can I come back."

"Sure, " Zetsu said. "And if you don't tell Madara about the underwear, I won't."

"Ok cool," Neji said heading out the door. Neji was in a rush as he had to look through the info. He sat in his car and he found some photos and texts. Damn. He had to tell Shikamaru. Neji drove to Shikamaru's. He knocked in the door and he was surprised when Temari answered. Also the fact that she was in one of Shikamaru shirts didn't help.

"Hello Neji," She said. Neji was on the verge of tears.

"Hi Temari. Is Shikamaru here?" Neji the hell was doing here? That ugly woman didn't belong here. Neji should be having intercourse with Shikamaru, not his ugly ex wife.

"Sure, I will get him," She said. Neji couldn't take it he stormed off before they came back.

"Where did he go?" Shikamaru said.

"He left," Temari said. Shikamaru ran down the stairs. "I'll be back, Temari."

Shit Neji saw them together. Kami, what the hell is he gonna say? He ran and saw Neji in the parking lot.

"You two are getting back together?" Neji said.

"No, it's just complicate. A one night thing," Shikamaru tried to explain.

"I love you Shikamaru and I don't know if I can," Neji stuttered. "Here," he threw the files at Shikamaru. "I have to go."

Watching Neji leave broke Shikamaru's heart.

"What?" Shikamaru said.

He didn't know if it was the rain on his face to was he crying.

LIS…

"Stupid blonde and his stupid new boyfriend," Sasuke mumbled. Sai was a painter and he was really good. So good Sasuke couldn't help, but ask for a self portrait. He drew it and Sasuke was in love. He actually hung it on his wall at home. That didn't mean shit ,he was annoying and his relationship with Naruto was stupid.

How dare he go and love someone that wasn't him? It not like Sasuke wasn't pretty and sexy. Sasuke thought he was sexier than Sai. He was sure Naruto thought so too. So why was he with him, maybe because he looked like Sasuke?

Today Naruto was going out with Sai again and Naruto gave Sasuke a project. He wanted him to take all the paintings off the walls and hang these new ones Sai made on the wall. Sasuke couldn't even lie to himself they were perfect.

Sasuke was currently taking down some of the paintings, when he got bored. He has to do something to pass time. He decided to call someone to help him.

"Hey C," Sasuke said.

"What?" C said.

"What'cha doing?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna help me on a little project?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not?" C said on the other end. He sounded a little tired.

"Alright and can you bring some dinner?" Sasuke asked. "Like you know something good."

"Sure whore." C said.

Sasuke smiled. At least he had someone to talk to and he won't feel alone.

C arrived fifteen minutes later with pizza and soda. "You're the best," Sasuke said.

"Shut up," C said. "Why do you have to take all of these paintings down?"

"That whore dobe Naruto wanted me to take these down and put up his boyfriend's new paintings," Sasuke said. Sasuke showed one to C. "He's talentless. He's a fake picasso. Isn't it terrible. UGLY ass art."

"There pretty," C said. "Sorry I can lie."

"They are," Sasuke rolled his eyes and said the truth. "I wish I was talented, then he would love me."

"I mean I'm sure you are in another area," C said. "And you're really pretty." C tried to make Sasuke feel a little better. Even though Sai was talented, he wasn't as good looking as his friend. It was important to have confidence. It was the structure to life.

"Thanks, and you are too." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sasuke walked over and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"I know," C said. They both laughed at C's arrogance. A moment later Naruto walked in with Sai.

"Hey, Sai and Naruto," Sasuke said. "This is my friend C, he came to help me out."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Naruto said with a little anger. It was slight, but no one caught it. Sasuke had someone. That's pissy.

"Oh, never. He's not my type," C said. Naruto sighed a little on the inside. Good. Sasuke was still single.

"Yeah, he's not my type of blonde," Sasuke said making Naruto blush. Sasuke is so sexy to Naruto.

"Do you like my paintings?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty," C responded. C had to look at the guy twice. He looked like Sasuke. He had the creamy skin and the dark raven hair.

"You're really talented," Sasuke said. "Is that what you do for a living?"

"Yep and I own a line of clothing," Sai said.

"Really, what line?" C thought it was going to some terrible line or low budget line.

"Black Ink." Sai said.

"What, really?" C said. "I'm wearing your boots," Sasuke gave C a look.

"So you're a fan?" Sai said.

"Me and Sasuke just went there last week," C said. Sasuke wanted to kill him. Don't tell this man that he wears his clothes. He was battling with him, and he needed to kill him. Don't tell him he loved his clothes.

"How about I give you guys merchandise that's not even on the shelves," Sai said.

"Oh, quit pulling my leg." C said. Sasuke wished they would stop talking. C was giving him second hand embarrassment. "You do that and I'll die."

"Hopefully after you get the clothes," Sai said. Naruto smiled. And Sasuke gave C another look.

"Stop by tomorrow and Sasuke you come too."

"Ok," Sasuke said. Naruto went into his office grabbed something and they were gone.

"Really C?"

"What? I love Black Ink and you do too."

"No. I mean he's so perfect," Sasuke said. "I'm gonna ruin him."

"Good luck," C said. "That's sound like a match that I just can't wait to see the outcome. By the way, he looks like you."

"I look better." Sasuke said.

They both laughed. The two sat finished the pizza and the paintings. They just finish before eight.

LIS…

Kisame had invited Itachi to go out with him once again. Itachi was ready this time, and he had his ID and everything. No one was going to get him down. All he had to do was tell Kisame he was young as hell and then he could win the game.

Itachi met Kisame at the club. It was one of those clubs where people go golfing and have drink and dinner. Itachi was interested in going. Kisame claimed he was super good at golf.

"Hey Kisame." Itachi said.

"Hey." Kisame smiled his beautiful smile. He had on shorts, t-shirt, and a cap. He looked really hot and he had muscular legs. Itachi knew Kisame was hot, but damn.

"So what are we doing?" Itachi asked. "Golfing."

"Yeah and you look adorable." Kisame said. Itachi blushed. He had on a pair of black shorts and a pink T-shirt. He also wore some glasses.

"Oh thanks Kisame." Itachi said.

They headed out to golf, and it was a lovely day to golf. The sun was out and there was a nice breeze flowing through the trees.

They began to golf and it was apparent that Kisame was super good. He had a nice swing and his ball went really far. He knew what he was doing, and Itachi didn't want to look foolish. He had never golfed before, besides mini golf, which paled in comparison. He was outside in the sun and the hole was miles and miles away. Itachi had never done this and he didn't want to look like an idiot.

Itachi grabbed a club out of his sack.

"You might want to use a driver, not a putter." Kisame said.

"Oh…" Itachi went back and grabbed the club that was identical to Kisame's. He went over and sat his ball upon the tee. He went back and he threw his body forward and he missed the ball. He tried again and he almost fell.

"Fuck." Itachi hissed.

"Do you need help?" Kisame asked. "If so, I got you."

"I can do it." Itachi lied. He didn't want to look like and inexperienced idiot. He had this and he could do this. Kisame just needed to sit back and let him work his magic.

"Okay whatever." Kisame said.

Itachi tried again and this time he fell.

"Alright I think you hurt yourself enough." Kisame walks over. He picks Itachi up and he puts his arms around him and teaches him how to hit. They do it together, and Itachi just fell back onto Kisame's muscles. They did it and the ball went pretty far.

"See. You did good." Kisame kissed Itachi on the cheek.

"Kisame." Itachi blushes. Itachi felt so good. He felt better than he had in a long time, but soon when he told Kisame it might end. If it ended, Itachi would be crushed.

"Come on, let's see where they went." Kisame said.

"Yeah. Of course." Itachi walked with Kisame.

I hope you'll still love me Kisame….

LIS...

One thing was true about Madara, and that was he never lossed. He lossed to no one. He won top of his class in kindergarten, first grade, second grade, third grade, fourth grade, and all the other grades. He was second to none and he couldn't be bested. On games he didn't know, he still won, like table tennis.

The big problem was Hashirama. Hashirama wasn't moving fast enough for him. He needed to declare him as his mistress. Madara needed him to say he loved him. Madara felt like he was diving off a cliff into shallow water, and he knew demanding things from Hashirama wouldn't work in his favor.

So what could he do? The only thing that was right sabotage. He would have to hurt the others so he could win. It was sick,, but there was no rules on that. Madara was king and he reign supreme. They would just have to understand that.

He called up Zetsu. "Hey lonely fuck." Madara said.

"What do you need?" Zetsu said. "I am tired of the games."

"Zetsu. You make sounds I don't like." Madara said. "Now do me this favor. Okay so Neji, C, Itachi, Sasuke, and Deidara…"

"Okay what do you want me to do with those names." Zetsu said.

"I want to know everything about them and their families. There going down." Madara said. "I am the king and queen of this fuckin' castle."

"What castle?" Zetsu said.

"Do what I say bitch." Madara said. "So I will be there tomorrow to pick up the information. You have it ready and I have a pair of Tobi's work out clothes ready for your nose to smell. I got them and he's been workin' out in them. Sweating his ass off. Running, squat, oh and more…."

"And?" Zetsu said.

"Another pair of his underwear." Madara said.

"Kay and I want a pair of your brother's underwear." Zetsu said.

"Oh god soon you'll be asking for mine." Madara rolled his eyes. "Are you making a fuckin' collection."

"No your brother is hot as fuck." Zetsu said.

"Alright." Madara said. "Now get me all the info and dirty details. If they had a STD! I want to fuckin' know. If they chipped a nail I want to know."

"Alright." Zetsu said. "I'd have is all to you tomorrow by eight."

"Good boy." Madara said. "Call you back. I have to see an old friend." Madara laughed. This game had just begun.

LIS…

Madara watched the rain from Hashirama's office. He was thinking about winning and how it was in his grasp, but what his mind could not get off of was that why the hell didn't Hashirama asks for a relationship yet.

He treated Madara like a sex puppet. Not that they had sex it's just he wanted to be treated with respect. He wanted a little more than just the same old same old. He had never been led on and he won't let a fucker like him lead him on.

"Hashirama," Madara said turning from the window. "Why do you treat me so, you know, sex toy style?"

"What?" Hashirama said dropping his pencil.

"I used to treat my boyfriends how you're treating me like a sex toy. Use it when you need pleasure than let it sit in the drawer until you want more pleasure," Madara said. Hashirama was surprised by the statement. He was gonna respond, and then thought.

"I'm not treating you sex toyish. I just want to take it slow and you're so young."

"And you're so old so you have no time to take it slow," Madara said.

"I'm not on my deathbed you know."

"I know, but Kami, I just want to know you're not playing with me," Madara said.

"Well, I got you this," Hashirama took out a gold bracelet.

"For me, Hashirama," Madara said. He placed it on Madara's risk and kissed him passionately. He was stopped as the door opened revealing Mito.

"What are you doing?" She said.

LIS...

How was it! Review Fav or Follow for more Whores in Seduction lol! I'm sorry I didn't use whores that much and it makes me mad just wait til next update.

Well this chapter was nice and long (not as long as the fourth one) but long anyhow! :)

Thanks for the favs and follows!

Reviews!

Madara's Queen: Thanks for the review ;) and I am sorry for the delay so I made this chapter nice and long :)

TobiMada: Thanks for the review ;) I know the HashiMada parts are amazing :)

Lovestarlight19universe: Thanks for the review :) I am sorry for the delay and I am glad you like it. I made the chapter longer this time


	9. Sylibus

_Who the hell is MIto? She is his wife and to me she's obsolete. _Madara thought. Madara would ruin the bitch if he had the chance, but for now he was on the floor watching as Hashirama and his wife talked about whatever.

"So you're not careful with your affairs and look at him, he isn't all that wonderful looking." Mito pointed to Madara. Madara bit his tongue as he had a couple of comeback for the pink haired woman. She was pretty though, Madara had to admit. Her pink hair was rolled into two buns on separate sides of her head.

"Well it just happened." Hashirama sighed. "We were just having some fun. What's up with you?"

"Well I wanted to come in here to remind you about the dinner party we're having tonight." Mito said. "It seems as if you have forgot...and I wanted to tell you that it was still happening. I didn't know I would walk in and see you sucking face with this…" She once again points to Madara.

_You got one more time whore. _Madara rose off the floor and goes to sit on the desk. He crossed his legs as he sat on the desk. So Mito and Hashirama must have an agreement if they're talking about being careful with affairs. Madara smirked. This might be too good to be true. He was sure he would have to fight her.

"Can you not talk about him like that." Hashirama said. "He's right here in the room Mito."

"So he's a mistress. He has no place or say." Mito said. "Now Hashirama...I want you to get ready for the dinner. It's at eight. So wrap up things with that and head over to our house." Mito shot Madara a glance, her face wore an expressionless look, and that was it. She called him that and she was treating him like he was the family pet. _Bitch I will take your man and run you down into the ground. _

"Don't throw stones if your opponent has gun." Madara hopped off the desk and approached Mito. "You should watch your mouth around me. It would be a shame for me to end you on such short notice."

Mito looked to Hashirama who didn't say a word. "So you let this thing just speak to me like this, Hashirama." She spat his name and it didn't sound good. "You whatever, your name is, don't you ever speak to me like that. I will have your damn head. You think that Hashirama wants you. He has had several mistresses men and women and you know what they all go by before I can even learn their names."

"You think I'm just some random tramp? Don't you?" Madara smirked knowing he had the power. "You're wasting your time hoping I'm gone. I won't leave. Hashirama actually likes me and he looks at me in ways I'm sure he never saw you in that light. So back off and retreat. I have you man and it can't be helped."

"Hmmmm…" She laughed. "Hashirama where did you pick this one up. He has a little bit of fire. He actually had the nerve to talk directly to me. I see you don't train them right anymore." She looked Madara up and down studying him. "HA! You need to know your place. You are only a side dish and I am the main course. He may like you and love you for a while, but he'd never forget I'm the best part of the meal. I take that back...you're more of an appetizer."

"I totally disagree with you...I'm the entire seven course meal." Madara made an evil grin. "I'm everything he wants and more, and guess what I keep him coming back."

"Hey." Hashirama said. "There's no need for you two to fight. We're all on the same side here. Mito I will be home later and don't worry about Madara. I will handle him."

"You better." Mito walked off. She turned around before she exited the room. "I'll see you at home."

Hashirama nodded and turned to Madara once she had left the room. "Madara. Please do not talk to my wife like that. I know she may come off as rude, but that's just her."

"Wife. That's some marriage you got there." Madara gave Hashirama a death look. What the hell was the matter with him. Couldn't he see that he was the one who really mattered. Madara Uchiha was the sexiest thing to ever walk the face of the earth. He was a sight for sore eyes. Hashirama should be telling his wife not to disrespect him.

"It may not be traditional, but it's a marriage all the same." Hashirama added. "There's nothing the matter with the way we have things. I'm sure you just don't understand. Somethings go above your head, Mada."

"Nothing goes above my head, Hashirama." Madara frowned. "I catch all types of bullshit, and I'm not stupid. So what are you going to do stay with your wife?"

"Come on so you want me to leave my wife for you?" Hashirama asked.

"I don't know...Do you want to leave your wife? That is the question you should be asking yourself." Madara said. "You see Hashirama, I won't be something that you can just have and throw to the side. I'm not one of those others she mentioned. See you need to learn and I will be the one to teach you your lesson. Hashirama you lack what any good man need, substance. You have so much money and so much power yet you don't know what to do with it. You walk around and you talk a big game, but when it comes down to it...you have a weakness. MEN. You can't stand yourself for wanting me oh so bad. You want to fuck me all on this desk. You wanna make me cum Hashi! You want me to call you daddy? HA! You want me to lay down and spread my legs for you. What do you want Hashirama?"

Hashirama opened his mouth as if to say something.

"I know what you want. You want me so bad it kills you. Why are you acting like this?" Madara said.

"Because my dad wouldn't give me the company if I didn't marry a woman." Hashirama confessed.

"Oh so that's what the problem is. You're dad wouldn't give you the company because 'you need to marry a woman.'" Madara mocked Hashirama and used a whiny voice. "Where's your dad now dead? Hmmm? See Hashirama you want me, but the sad thing about all of this is I don't fuck cowards." Madara gathered his stuff and walked out of Hashirama's office.

_So he wants me more than he wants his wife...hmmmm…I guess phase two can began. Look out bitches I'm closing in on him. _

(BREAK)

Neji was struggling with Shikamaru. He had given him the evidence that would save TenTen's ass. As it turned out TenTen had an alibi. She was sleeping with a woman down the street, Karui. It turned out that it was Karui who shot TenTen's husband out of jealousy. Neji couldn't believe how tragic court had been, still they got their client. Neji still couldn't believe what he had seen. Shikamaru was with Temari and they had to be having sex. Did he not know that Neji Hyuuga had so many feelings for him that it had become ridiculous.

He told Shikamaru about this and he sent those photos, still they did nothing for him. He was at square one. He might as well have done nothing with his life.

"Hey." Shikamaru said. He noticed that Neji had been ignoring him all day. Shikamaru was sure it was because Temari was at his apartment. They weren't getting back together, it was just a one time thing. Neji just didn't understand adulthood. Maybe one day he would. "Why aren't you talking to me. Is it about what happened?"

"No." Neji said. "I've just been tired or something like that."

"Neji, look. Temari and I are not getting back together ever. It was a one time thing, between two adults." Shikamaru said. "I know you think that you saw something, but I want you to know I would never…" Shikamaru almost let the words 'hurt you.' Spill out of his mouth. Neji couldn't know he cared about him in such a way. Neji liked him, but Shikamaru couldn't return those feelings. It was unnatural. Then there was the fact that he was leaving the firm.

"Never what Shikamaru? You never meant to what." Neji frowned. "This is our destiny Shikamaru. My destiny is to like you and watch as you go off in the arms of someone else. You think I'm too young and dumb to know about anything."

"That's not true." Shikamaru bit the inside of his lip.

"Then why do you always have to mention you being an adult. I know." Neji frowned. Neji was pissed. What did mean by 'It was a one time thing, between two adults.' Did he think Neji wasn't old enough to comprehend anything. He was seventeen years old dammit. He was old enough to know about anything and everything. "Why do you always have to look down on me?"

"Quit being troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "You always have to be so dramatic."

"Dramatic. Shikamaru I'm talking about destiny. That's not dramatic. I'm saying I love you and you don't care. You don't care about my feelings. Did you look at the pics. I'm grown up now." Neji shrugged. "I'm great, but you don't see it. You're too busy worrying about this and that. I'm not a kid. I'm old enough to think and listen and hear. I don't piss in a fuckin' pamper so quit acting like it."

"No one said you piss in a pamper, but if you'd like too. I'd be sure to pick you up some." Shikamaru said. "I think you're blowing this out of proportion. You listen to me. I think you're great and I like you a lot…" Shikamaru stopped his mouth. What the hell did he just say?

"What did you just say?" Neji asked.

"Nothing." Shikamaru walked out of the room. He couldn't like Neji. He was going to leave the family company with their clients. Neji would never forgive him.

Neji stared after him. Did Shikamaru Nara say what he think he just said?

(BREAK)

Itachi and Kisame were going to the theater and Itachi was excited. It was very rare he got to go to see a play, except for the school play, which weren't much to look at. Still he was going to a play where top notch actors will be showing off and giving great performances. This was going to be amazing. Kisame was the best.

"I think this is going to be amazing." Kisame said. They went to go see _Midnight Summer's Dream. _Itachi is not the biggest Shakespeare fan, but Kisame said that this one was going to be the best show ever and Itachi would be a fool not to come. Still Itachi couldn't wait to see a professional play.

"I hope so." Itachi said. He looked down at his phone. He hadn't received a text or call from his parents. They knew he was going out with friends, but that's all. Itachi was sure as hell not going to tell them he was going out with a man in his thirties that he was seeing casually. Mikoto nor Fugaku would have it.

"Well you say you dislike Shakespeare. I just would hope you enjoy a fine piece of theater." Kisame smiled. That was the thing about Kisame. He had the best smile ever. His smile brightened up Itachi's day all the time. His teeth were white as hell and his tongue sometimes slides over his pearly whites. Itachi could stare all damn day.

"Hopefully." Itachi said. The lights began to dim and the play was about to start. Itachi was thrown when some people were still coming in. Then he saw someone he threaded seeing. There in the row in front of him and two seats down, his parents were taking their seats. _NO WAY…._

Itachi was in a panic. He just knew one thing, before the lights come on, he had to be out of here.

(BREAK)

Deidara mind was flipping out of control. He and Sasori were pretty much a thing. They went places together all the time, but now they're opponents. In an art show, they have to battle it out for the best artwork. Of course, Deidara was sure he would win. Sasori was pretty good, but come on he thought art was eternal. He thought art should last forever. What an old concept? What was Sasori thinking.

"Hey Dei." Sasori said as he walked into the kitchen. "Want a Beer." Deidara was surprised how fast he and Sasori were moving. The only thing that stopped them was the fact that Deidara had to refrain from having sex. That was becoming difficult because every second Sasori got he was touching Deidara. And who was Deidara to stop him from doing what he was doing. Deidara would love to be ravaged by Sasori.

He had a dream that Sasori pinned him up against the wall and fucked him silly. Deidara dug his nails into Sasori's back as he tried to hold back the screams that threatened to leave his mouth. He couldn't stop himself. He was so close. He screamed aloud….that was some vivid dream. Deidara wanted to experience it all again.

"You okay Deidara?" Sasori woke Deidara from his trance. "I said do you want a beer or wine...what the hell do you want to drink?"

"Oh danna...I'll have a boxed wine, yeah." Deidara chirped.

"Boxed wine?" Sasori looked at him confused. "You drink boxed wine?"

"What's the matter with that, yeah?" Deidara asked. Deidara liked all types of alcohol, but boxed wine was the best. It just made wine more enjoyable.

"I don't know." Sasori frowned. "It's weird to hear someone prefers boxed wine. Isn't that for poor people." Sasori sighed. "I don't have any boxed wine. Would you like...fuck...I only have wine in bottles. So red or white?"

"Um...White." Deidara decided. Sasori poured a glass and brought it over to him.

"So what are you going to do for the art project?" Sasori asked. "I plan to make something wonderful. I hope you don't got for those stupid explosions that you usually do. This is a real competition brat. This is a competition for real artist."

"Are you saying I can't win?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying the fleeting art you like to do will be meaningless. What would they examine? I mean they need to look at the art, but what would they look at if it explodes into a million pieces." Sasori chuckled. "Just sayin' brat you can't beat me anyways."

"Wanna bet." Deidara climbed into his lap and began to suck on his face. "I'm going to wipe the floor with you then I'll ring you out and wipe the floor with you again."

"Is that a threat?" Sasori smiled devilishly.

"No. It's a promise, yeah." Deidara went back to kissing Sasori long and hard. "Don't be surprised when I get first place over an idiot like you."

"If you say so?" Sasori shrugged.

"Good." Deidara sipped on his wine and crawled off Sasori's lap. "You're going down Danna?"

"How about loser has to be winners servant for a day." Sasori said. "They have to do anything the winner wants."

"Oh well that sounds like it's going to be fun, yeah. I can't wait until you're my butler." Deidara laughed.

"HA!" Sasori made a loud snort.

Deidara knew he was going to do something amazing, but he needed to make something perfect. He had to beat Sasori at his own game. He couldn't let him win.

(BREAK)

"Why did you rush out right before intermission and then right before the play ended?" Kisame asked. Itachi had to get the fuck out of there. If his parents saw him, he would be dead, no questions asked.

"Oh I really had to go to the bathroom and I couldn't hold it any longer." Itachi said. "I'm sure you know the feeling." Itachi lied. "Let's just get in your car and go out to dinner."

"DINNER?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah. I want to treat you to dinner, since you took me here." Itachi said. "I know this great place that sells hot dogs." Itachi just wanted Kisame to get him far away from here, before he ran into his parents. That would be some fucked up shit, that Itachi doesn't have time for. He would much rather gouge his eyeballs out than let his parents see him with Kisame.

"Oh okay." Kisame and Itachi walked to Kisame's car and got in. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"I don't know Kisame. You make me so crazy." Itachi confessed. "You make me go wild. I never thought I'd do things like…" In the mirror Itachi could see his parents walking towards their directions. Itachi looked next to him and there was their car. Itachi did the only thing he could think of, He jumped into Kisame's lap and sucked on his face.

Kisame seemed to be taken aback by the actions, but soon he got into and grab the hell out of Itachi's waist. Itachi moaned as Kisame pushed his tongue into his mouth, massaging every inch of his tongue and running wild all over Itachi's mouth. Itachi placed his hand on Kisame's chest. Damn, Kisame was pretty sexy.

Itachi looked out the corner of his eyes and his parents were getting in the car. Itachi deepened the kiss, and his hair was covering most ohs face as he dug it out of the pony tail.

When the pulled off Itachi continued the kiss. He couldn't get enough of Kisame.

(BREAK)

Sasuke hated Sai and he needed to get rid of him, but how. He had so much to do and plan. He could simply kill him, but that would be to dirty on his part. Still he sat in his chair in the office silent. He didn't say a word. He just stared at his computer without a word. Sasuke waited for Naruto to come in.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto smiled his toothy grin when he walked into the room. Sasuke can't stand how he's drawn to that foolish smile. He was an asshole.

"Hi Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Sai come on." Naruto shouted behind him and then Sai came out of hiding. Sasuke wanted to shoot him down right then and there. What the hell was wrong with him? There he was. Sai. Sasuke was going to destroy him. "Hey Sasuke. Me and Sai are going out for dinner. So you can go home early. There isn't anything to do around here."

"Oh I'm hungry...maybe I could tag along." Sasuke shrugged. "I mean I haven't eaten all day." Sasuke had the perfect idea. He could go with them on their date and end all the chemistry.

"Umm…" Naruto mumbled. "Sure you can come if Sai's okay with that." Naruto turned to Sai.

"I don't mind at all." He made this weird smile and his eyes closed. What the hell is the matter with this loser.

"Good." Sasuke smiled. "I guess it's a date then."

_You're going to be all mine dope!_

(BREAK)

Darui was very mysterious and he had this way about him that made C swoon. He was so sexy, and even when C couldn't tell what he was thinking he still was so hot. C know it was kind of immature to be into someone because of how they look, but C can't help it. It wasn't like he knew much about him. Although he was willing. Still all he knew is that Darui ran a company that was responsible for electricity.

"Hey." C turned to him in the car. "Where are we going?"

"I have something that I need to take care of." Darui made a turn to a part of town C had never been too. He looked down at his phone and C could tell he had a strained look on his face. He must be pissed or something along the lines of that. Darui pressed on the gas and it made C sit back in his seat.

"Is everything alright?" C asked.

They pulled up in front of an old abandoned building. C wondered what he could want in an old abandoned building.

"Yep. Stay in the car." Darui got out of the car and C saw him grab something out the glove compartment. He grabbed a gun.

"What are you…"

"Shut!" Darui warned. He walked into the building and C could hear shots echoe for the building. C shook in his seat. He wanted to get out of the car, but Darui told him to do something so he did what he said.

A few minutes later Darui returned to the car. He looked okay, not a single scratch or cut.

"I had to handle some business." Darui said.

"What kind of business." C said.

"You don't want to know, it's a drab. Now where did you say you want to get that ice cream." Darui said.

"Umm...I don't mind...anywhere you want." C wondered what the hell was Darui doing. Did he go in there and kill someone. What the hell was going on in his life?

"Just pick a place babe." Darui kissed C as the slowed to a red light. "I want you to forget everything you saw." He said lightly in his ear.

C nodded. "I think I want that place next to the mall."

"Alright." Darui said as the light turned green.

(BREAK)

Madara wasn't having any of this shit anymore. It was time to take this shit to the next level. He was going to ruin that bitch Mito, and he knew just how to do it. Madara grabbed his best suit and tie and got into the car. He drove to his destination.

He walked up stairs and knocked on the door. "ZETSU!" Madara yelled.

"Coming." Zetsu opened the door.

"Fuck are you doing in here. I need your help." Madara said.

"I'm almost done getting that stuff you asked for." Zetsu smiled.

"No I need you to print me another fake ID." Madara sighed.

"I got one already ready for you." Zetsu smiled and disappeared. He returned with an ID card.

"Mugen Tsukiyomi?" Madara looked at the name. How weird. "Thank you fucker and you better have that shit done soon or else Tobi's underwear will go stale."

"Yes. Of course." Zetsu said.

Madara smiled as he left for his new destination. He pulled up in front the Senju home. He was here for the dinner party, and he planned on making all the guest smile and fall in love with his beauty. Of course the only guest he was aiming for was Hashirama.

He know he went off on him, but still he had to win this competition. He had to beat everyone. It was all going to work for the better. He made him mad, now he was going to make him suffer through watching him flirt with other guys and fall in love.

Madara walked into the home and smiled.

_Ready for your lesson Hashirama…_

(BREAK)

**So that's the new chapter ;) Tell me what you thought ;) I would appreciate it :)**

**Also thanks for all the favs follows and support ;)**

**Guest: Thanks ;) I'm am so happy you like it ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Yukina T: Thanks ;) IKR the Hashimada part is amazing ;) XD Madara is too much. I am happy you like it.**

**Notoriously Nerdy Magic Girl: Thanks ;) I hope you're okay (Why were you crying?)**

**Itsme: Thanks ;) I am glad you like it and I am so happy you're having fun with it. It's fun for me to write (Although it gets hard with 5 stories going on at once.)**


End file.
